


Pazur Tygrysa

by Barbar



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 18+, John to John, Koniec z tagami - nie chcę spoilerować, Krwawe sceny, M/M, Powolny romans, Przygodówka, Sex, Sherlock to Sherlock, Sporo treści, To nie jest to na co wygląda, Trójkąt miłosny, Wrażliwe tematy, Wybierz swoją przygodę, Wybory mają znaczenie, Zaborczy Sherlock, Zazdrosny Sherlock, napięcie, pierwszy raz, prawdziwa miłość, przemoc, zdjęcia, Śmierć
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbar/pseuds/Barbar
Summary: Sherlock jest zdesperowany, by po tych wszystkich latach w końcu powiedzieć Johnowi o swoich uczuciach, jednak obawia się zrobić ten ostateczny krok. W momencie, kiedy zbiera się na odwagę, John zauważa dziwną czarną kopertę, która będzie początkiem niebezpiecznej przygody.Historia o wielkiej miłości, pożądaniu, przygodzie, trójkącie miłosnym, śmierci, bolesnej przeszłości i o ratowaniu świata na dzikich terenach dwóch kontynentów.Czy Jim Moriarty jednak zniszczy życie Sherlocka i Johna?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Tęsknota

**Author's Note:**

> Kilka słów wstępu:
> 
> \- Dlaczego to nie jest jedna z tych historii BDSM albo krótkich one-shotów? Ponieważ od zawsze kochałam długie opowieści. Historia bez fabuły jest jak sex bez zobowiązań. Na początku może wydawać się świetna, ale po jakimś czasie człowiek czuje tylko pustkę i brak satysfakcji.
> 
> \- Uwaga! Wybory są BARDZO ważne! Będę zaszczycona, jeśli zdecydujesz się przeczytać wszystkie rozdziały, ale proszę, zapamiętaj swoje pierwsze wybory. Będą miały one wpływ na dalszą część historii i jej zakończenie. Oczywiście możesz również zdecydować, by skupić się na swoich wyborach i przeczytać tylko to, co wybierzesz (to pozwoli Ci doświadczyć czegoś nowego każdym razem, kiedy będziesz rozpoczynał tę historię od nowa).
> 
> \- Wybieraj uważnie. Wybory są ważne i będziesz musiał\a pomyśleć, jak twój wybór wpłynie na wydarzenia w następnych rozdziałach. Prawie każdy wybór będzie miał konsekwencje w przyszłości, więc przemyśl go, zanim podejmiesz decyzję.
> 
> \- Będę pisać i aktualizować tę historię tak często, jak będę mogła. Poinformuję Cię, kiedy będziesz musiał\a podjąć wybór. (Po każdej aktualizacji, wróć do poprzedniego rozdziału, by wybrać którąś z opcji).
> 
> \- Nie martw się jeśli nie jesteś fanem przemocy i nie jesteś w stanie znieść krwawych sceny. Na początku rozdziału dam Ci znać, jeżeli zawiera on tego typu sceny. W ten sposób będziesz mógł\mogła ominąć dany fragment i przeczytać streszczenie na końcu rozdziału.
> 
> \- Jestem fanką książek. Tolkien, Sapkowski, Austen... Kocham ich dzieła. Dlatego możesz zauważyć wiele podobieństw. Opierałam swoje postacie i wydarzenia na ich dziełach, ale chcę się, żeby historia, którą czytasz, była zaskakująca. Mam nadzieję, że przypadnie Ci do gustu. Z góry dziękuję za Twoje wsparcie! Jeżeli chcesz, możesz pomóc mi, choć po części stworzyć tę opowieść - https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/C6C6X6L

Zanim Sherlock zorientował się, że coś było nie tak, probówki, rurki i inne narzędzia zaczęły się trząść. Szklane naczynie wyglądało, jakby miało za moment pęknąć pod naporem gotującej się cieczy. Fioletowy dym zaczął wydobywać się z probówek i szybko rozniósł się po kuchni. Sherlock nie czekał. Zerwał się z miejsca, zostawił pipetkę i wszystko, co miał w rękach i szybko zamknął drzwi do kuchni. Wiedział, że nie miał wiele czasu, zanim wszystko wokół zostanie pochłonięte przez efekt jego nieudanego eksperymentu. Podbiegł do okna w salonie, ale kątem oka widział już fioletowy dym wydobywający się pod drzwi i szczelin. Zaczął kaszleć. Zmrużył oczy, kiedy mocował się z oknem. Jedynym pocieszeniem było to, dym nie był trujący. Po paru mocniejszych szarpnięciach udało mu się otworzyć okno. Wychylił głowę i próbował złapać jak najwięcej świeżego powietrza. Fioletowy dym wylał się na ulicę, skupiając uwagę ludzi, którzy przechodzili pod mieszkaniem.

Niektórzy z nich zatrzymywali się i wskazywali palcem na Sherlocka, który stał w oknie i kaszlał. Inni wyciągali telefony i zaczęli nagrywać ten niezwykły widok. Sherlock widział ich, chociaż musiał mrużyć oczy. _Cudownie_. Znów stanie się gwiazdą internetu na najbliższe kilka dni. Najchętniej schowałby się do wnętrza mieszkania, ale substancja z probówki cały czas parowała, a dym unosił się w salonie. Poza tym mdły zapach był nie do wytrzymania. Musiał wytrzymać jeszcze kilka chwil, a później mógł wrócić do swojego eksperymentu, który i tak nie miał sensu. Sherlock nie potrafił się skupić. Ani na dochodzeniach, ani na eksperymentach czy najprostszych czynnościach. Nawet tak błaha rzecz, jak jedzenie posiłków, było dla niego ostatnio trudne. Wszystko z powodu jednej osoby. Tej, co zawsze - Johna.

"Sherlock! Sherlock! Drogi boże. Co się tutaj stało?". Pani Hudson weszła do pokoju. Jej twarz zdobiły rumiane policzki i lekko zdyszany głos. "Wszystko w porządku?".

"Tak, pani Hudson. Dziękuję za troskę". Sherlock zamknął okno i wygładził zmierzwione włosy. Kiedy odwrócił się do wnętrza salonu, zobaczył, że cienka warstwa fioletowego pyłu przykryła meble, dywan i książki.

"Byłam w sklepie obok, kiedy zobaczyłam ten dziwny dym wypadający z naszych okien" rozejrzała się po pokoju. "Co ty zrobiłeś z moim mieszkaniem?" nie ukrywała wyrzutów i zirytowania.

"Spokojnie, pani Hudson. Wystarczy kilka kropli Dettol'u i kilka minut z odkurzaczem i salon będzie czysty. W każdym razie czystszy niż przez ostatnie tygodnie". Strzepnął fioletowy osad z fotela i rozsiadł się wygodnie.

"W takim razie mam nadzieję, że wiesz, gdzie my trzymamy wszystkie środki czystości, bo ja nie mam zamiaru sprzątać tego bałaganu". Pani Hudson podeszła do kuchennych drzwi i rozsunęła je. Dym powoli zaczął opadać na stół, lodówkę i porozstawiane urządzenia. "Oh, Sherlock..." spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem i weszła do kuchni. Zawahała się, kiedy zobaczyła, jak wygląda jej mieszkanie. Zwykle mówiła jedno, a robiła drugie, dlatego Sherlock nie był zdziwiony, kiedy zaczęła sprzątać. "Muszę się poważnie zastanowić nad podwyższeniem wam czynszu". Krzątała się po kuchni i włożyła wszystkie szklane rzeczy do zlewu.

Tymczasem Sherlock wziął filiżankę, stojącą obok na stoliku. Dmuchnął w nią i potrząsnął, by pozbyć się pyłu a później nalał zimnej herbaty z porcelanowego dzbanka. Słyszał, jak jego gospodyni chowa coś do lodówki i wyrzuca zniszczone rzeczy do śmietnika. Nie przejmował się obecną sytuacją, bo miał ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty. Nie przysłuchiwał się też narzekaniom pani Hudson, która nie przestawała go strofować.

"O boże...". Stanęła jak wryta i podniosła miskę z dziwną zawartością. Musiała się przyjrzeć, bo nie miała pojęcia, co to było. Kiedy zorientowała się, że patrzyła na odcięte ludzkie języki, szybko odłożyła miskę z widocznym obrzydzeniem na twarzy. "O, nie. Nie chcę mieć z tym nic wspólnego". Spięła ciało i podeszła do drzwi prowadzących na korytarz. "Posprzątaj to, Sherlock, zanim John wróci. Nie jest dzisiaj w najlepszym nastroju". Zamknęła drzwi i wróciła do siebie.

O tak. Zauważył to. Zawsze znał nastrój Johna. Wystarczyło tylko jedno spojrzenie. Wiedział o nim wszystko, a przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję. To wokół Johna kręcił się cały jego świat. Od bardzo dawna. I chociaż nie odważył się wcześniej przyznać tego na głos, to... kochał go. Tak. Kochał Johna. Był tego pewny. Kochał go od dawna, ale nigdy nie odważył się mu tego powiedzieć. Co więcej, nie miał okazji, a nawet jeśli miał, to nie wykorzystywał tego. Bał się stracić ukochanego przyjaciela, dlatego pomimo bólu i tęsknoty milczał i pozwalał sobie marzyć, jak robił to zawsze od kilku lat. Nigdy nie dbał o opinie innych ludzi w przeciwieństwie do Johna. Sherlock widział to w mowie jego ciała. Za każdym razem jego przyjaciel spinał mięśnie i uśmiechał się niekomfortowo, kiedy ktoś patrzył na nich, jakby byli parą. Sherlock nie rozumiał, dlaczego John aż tak bardzo odcinał się od swojej orientacji seksualnej. Wiedział, że miał jakieś urazy z dzieciństwa, ale czuł ból, gdy John poprawiał innych ludzi - mówiąc im, że nie są parą - ze stanowczością. Od jakiegoś czasu się to zmieniało, co było wielką ulgą i pocieszeniem dla Sherlocka.

W ostatnich ich życie było spokojne. Nic się nie działo. Nawet dochodzenia nie dawały Sherlockowi tyle frajdy co zawsze. Wszystko dlatego, że myślał o Johnie. Intensywnie. Myślał o tym, że powinien powiedzieć mu o swoich uczuciach. Jak bardzo pragnął jego dotyku, jego ciepła. Jak bardzo chciał mieć go w jego ramionach. Zauważył, że odkąd ich życie wróciło do normalności po tych wszystkich wydarzeniach, patrzył na Johna coraz śmielej i coraz częściej zastanawiał się, czy była to pora, by powiedzieć mu w końcu, co czuł. Może to był idealny moment? Znów mieszkali razem. Żyli obok siebie. Jedli, śmiali się i rozmawiali jak zawsze, bez stresu i obaw. Ich codzienne życie było spokojne. Kilka razy miał przeczucie, że powinien to zrobić. Stawał naprzeciw Johna, patrzył mu w oczy i był gotów wyznać mu uczucia, ale John zbywał go, zupełnie jakby wiedział, co miało się wydarzyć, albo intensywność jego spojrzenia go peszyła. Kiedy odchodził z nerwowym uśmiechem na ustach, Sherlock miał ochotę złapać go za ramiona i zmusić do słuchania. Ale nie zrobił tego. Nie chciał zrobić tego w ten sposób. Przypominał sobie o filmach, które oglądali i nawet kilka razy zastanawiał się nad odtworzeniem którejś z romantycznych scen. Ale bał się, że John uznałby to za jakiś eksperyment albo żart i z tego powodu wycofywał się. Zrozumiał, że najważniejszą rzeczą była szczerość. Romantyczne otoczenie miało być tylko dodatkiem. Sherlock wiedział, że musiał wyznać Johnowi swoje uczucia w sposób naturalny, a przede wszystkim szczery. Nie potrzebował do tego sztucznego romantyzmu, tuzina świec i cichej melodii w tle, ale dla Johna był gotów na wszystko. Jeżeli to pomogłoby mu zrozumieć, jak wiele dla niego znaczył, to mógłby nawet przed nim klęknąć i...

Sherlock potrząsnął głową. Znów zbyt się rozmarzył. Za dużo myślał o tym, jak John zareagowałby, gdyby wiedział. Za każdym razem, kiedy myśli wracały do teraźniejszości, jego myśli pochłaniała mroczna fala rezygnacji i zwątpienia. Był tak blisko celu, a jednocześnie tak daleko. Skąd mógł być pewny, że John przyjąłby jego uczucia? A co jeżeli się mylił? Co, jeżeli John doszedłby do wniosku, że nie mógł odwzajemnić jego miłości i że bycie przyjaciółmi to jedyna rzecz, jaką mógł mu zaproponować? To definitywnie złamałoby mu serce. Serce, którego wcześniej przed nikim nie otwierał. Może Mycroft miał rację? Może nie powinien się angażować? No cóż... Na to było już za późno. O kilka lat za późno. John rządził jego uczuciami od dawna i Sherlock wiedział, to się nie zmieni. Problem polegał na tym, że nie wiedział, czy powinien mu o tym powiedzieć, czy do końca życia trwać u jego boku jako przyjaciel. To była dobra opcja, ale jeśli mógł mieć Johna i jego miłość... wziąłby tę możliwość bez wahania.

Rozejrzał się po salonie. Nie był pewny, czy to był ten dzień, ale mimo to nie chciał tracić takiej możliwości. A skoro istniało prawdopodobieństwo, że to tego dnia powie Johnowi o wszystkim, to powinien być przygotowany i powinien przygotować też Johna. Dlatego postanowił iść za radą pani Hudson i posprzątać - chociaż trochę - bałagan jaki narobił w mieszkaniu. Kiedy szukał jakichś ścierek i środków czystości, myślał o powodzie, dla którego John nie był tego dnia w najlepszym nastroju, ale nie potrafił znaleźć sensownego wyjaśnienia. Ostatnie dni nie były stresujące ani męczące, bo sprawy, którymi się zajmowali, nie wymagały zbyt wielkiego wysiłku. Nikt ich nie odwiedzał i nie męczył. Może poza jedną dziennikarką, która za punkt honoru postawiła sobie intymny wywiad i próbowała za wszelką cenę wejść do ich mieszkania. Ale nie. To było mało prawdopodobne. Może John najzwyczajniej miał zły dzień. Sherlock nie miał zamiaru myśleć o tym ani chwili dłużej, bo jego cierpliwość była na wyczerpaniu. Nie znalazł ani odkurzacza, ani środków czystości, a bezsensowne chodzenie po mieszkaniu zaczynało go drażnić. W końcu pani Hudson zlitowała się nad nim i pomogła mu posprzątać salon, z góry uprzedzając, że do kuchni nie ma zamiaru nawet wchodzić. Dlatego, kiedy wróciła do siebie, Sherlock zamknął drzwi oddzielające salon i kuchnię i zaczął sprawdzać coś na jego telefonie, sącząc gorącą herbatę. Czekał na powrót Johna.

Zastanawiał się, dokąd poszedł. Na zakupy? Do baru z Lestradem? A może potrzebował chwili w samotności? Każda z opcji wydawała się możliwa i rozmyślanie o tym nie dawało Sherlockowi spokoju. Zawsze musiał wiedzieć, gdzie John był, z kim i co robił. Wiedział, że był zaborczy, ale jak dotąd udawało mu się to ukrywać przed przyjacielem, który nie miał pojęcia o tym, że był pod stałą obserwacją. Żyli z dnia na dzień jako przyjaciele, a jednak Sherlock w jakiś sposób go oszukiwał. Tak się czuł. Nie mógł być z nim szczery, co dobijało go i raniło za każdym razem, gdy nie mógł powiedzieć mu o swoich uczuciach. Nieraz miał ochotę objąć go, zamiast uśmiechać się i pocieszać. Codziennie rano musiał hamować się, by przypadkiem nie musnąć palcami jego srebrnych włosów, kiedy John jadł śniadanie. Trudno mu też było zapanować nad szalejącym oddechem, kiedy stali blisko siebie, a on nie mógł dotknąć go bez podania konkretnej wymówki. Pragnął pokazać mu bez używania słów, że był tam zawsze dla niego.

Usłyszał trzask frontowych drzwi a później kroki na schodach. Kroki Johna. Wsłuchał się, żeby wywnioskować, w jakim nastroju był jego przyjaciel. Kroki były spokojne, naturalne. Ani ciężkie co świadczyłoby o złości, ani lekkie, które mogłoby zdradzać jakąś obawę i niepewność. John wspinał się po schodach normalnie i bez pośpiechu, a to znaczyło, że jego nastrój z rana uległ poprawie. Kiedy stanął w drzwiach, Sherlock wbił w niego spojrzenie. Wyglądał normalnie. Miał lekko zaróżowione policzki i rozwiane włosy co było naturalne ze względu na nasilający się na zewnątrz wiatr. Jego wyprostowana sylwetka i błysk w oku świadczyły o tym, że spotkał się z Lestradem, a przy okazji natrafił na dawno niewidzianego znajomego i spędził z nimi kilka godzin. Sherlock poczuł irytujące ukłucie i miał ochotę chrząknąć, bo nie lubił, kiedy John spędzał z czas z innymi ludźmi. Zwłaszcza z takimi, których nie miał szansy poznać wcześniej. Zazdrość. To brzydkie słowo, ale było częste w życiu Sherlocka, gdy w grę wchodził John.

Jego przyjaciel trzymał reklamówkę najpewniej z jakąś butelką. Posłał mu szybki, ale ciepły uśmiech. Postawił reklamówkę na stole i zdjął kurtkę. "Działo się coś, kiedy mnie nie było?"

"Nic, co byłoby warte twojej albo mojej uwagi". Sherlock pokręcił głową jakby od niechcenia. "Dlaczego pytasz?".

John uważnie rozejrzał się po salonie. "Bo jakoś tu spokojnie i... czysto". Kiedy jego wzrok padł na przyjaciela, zmrużył oczy i podszedł do niego spokojnym krokiem.

Sherlock zamarł w fotelu. Było tak za każdym razem, kiedy John próbował 'wydedukować' coś z jego wyglądu. Prawie wzdrygnął się, kiedy poczuł na swojej twarzy jego ciepłe palce. John stał lekko pochylony nad jego fotelem i przejeżdżał kciukiem po jego czarnej brwi. Sherlock zamknął oczy i próbował z całych sił nie pokazać, jak jego ciało zadrżało na ten gest. Kiedy uchylił powieki, zobaczył, że John przyglądał się swojemu palcu z uwagą i zaintrygowaniem. Sherlock zobaczył pozostałości fioletowego pyłu, który musiał zaplątać się między jego brwiami. Zdziwił się, bo zdążył umyć twarz i był pewny, że pozbył się z fioletowego osadu. Usłyszał pomruk Johna i zobaczył, jak ruszył w kierunku zamkniętej kuchni.

"Mam dwie wiadomości". Spiął ciało ponownie, domyślając się, jak John zareaguje za moment, kiedy zobaczy bałagan panujący w kuchni.

John przystanął w miejscu i odwrócił się do niego. "Jak brzmi ta dobra?".

Zamyślił się dłuższą chwilę, szukając odpowiedzi. "Już więcej tego nie zrobię" Sherlock kiwnął głową, jakby chciał go upewnić, że mówił szczerze.

John westchnął i potarł twarz. "Co zrobiłeś?". Nie czekał na odpowiedź. Położył dłoń na drzwiach i przesunął je.

Chociaż stał tyłem, Sherlock wyobraził sobie jego minę. Sam ze swojego miejsca widział pozostałości po nieudanym eksperymencie. Fioletowy pył przykleił się do tłuszczu na szafkach i stole. Ozdabiał toster, słoiki i inne rzeczy. Czysta była jedynie podłoga, bo pani Hudson stwierdziła, że pomoże mu odkurzyć, inaczej pył rozniósłby się po całym mieszkaniu. Sherlock widział, jak ramiona Johna opadają z rezygnacją, podobnie jak jego głowa.

"Nie mam dzisiaj na to siły". John wszedł do kuchni, wziął dwa kieliszki do wina z zamkniętej szafki i wrócił do salonu, zasuwając drzwi.

"Użyłem za dużo jodu" Sherlock chciał się jakoś usprawiedliwić, ale nie było to potrzebne. John nie wyglądał na złego czy zirytowanego, a co więcej - zainteresowanego.

"A udało cię się przynajmniej sprawdzić to, co chciałeś?". Powoli podszedł do stołu.

Sherlock obserwował go z uśmiechem. Tak naprawdę to ostatnie eksperymenty przeprowadzał przeważnie z nudów, a nie dla dobra jakiegoś dochodzenia. Wszystkie jego ważne myśli zajmował John, więc nie miał nawet ochoty myśleć o sprawach. Myślenie o Johnie było o wiele przyjemniejsze i wdzięczniejsze, bo mógł za każdym razem wyobrażać sobie coś innego.

"Cóż. Dobrze, że kupiłem po drodze alkohol. Coś czułem, że może nam się dzisiaj przydać". Podał przyjacielowi kieliszek czerwonego wina i rozsiadł się na swoim fotelu.

Wieczór zaczął układać się zadziwiająco dobrze. Sherlock nie przypuszczał, że będzie to możliwe, a jednak z każdą chwilą atmosfera w salonie była przytulniejsza i bardziej romantyczna. Może było to sprawą zbliżającej się nocy, która powoli spowijała londyńskie ulice. Może ciszą, jaka zapanowała między nimi. A może faktem, że byli sami i spędzali czas tak jak zawsze. Sherlock korzystał z chwili i przez moment przeszła mu przez głowę myśl, że może spróbuje tego wieczora zainicjować jakąś intymną rozmowę ze swoim przyjacielem. W końcu mieli spokój, nikt im nie przeszkadzał, a nastrój wydawał się w sam raz. Nie oderwał wzroku od Johna, który nie wydawał się z tego powodu ani przejmować, ani nie wyglądał, jakby odczuwał dyskomfort. Sączył wino i oglądał okładkę książki, która leżała na stoliku obok jego fotela.

"Jak widzę, nie możesz się już doczekać, żeby wspomnieć mi o tych wakacjach, które dla nas załatwiłeś". Uśmiechnął się pod nosem na widok totalnego zaskoczenia na twarzy Johna.

"Skąd do cholery o tym wiesz?". John odłożył kieliszek na podłokietnik i wpatrywał się w przyjaciela z nieskrywanym podziwem. "Jak to wydedukowałeś?".

"Po twoim zapachu" posłał mu ukradkowe spojrzenie, by nacieszyć się jego widokiem. "Pachniesz piwem cynamonowym. Jedyne takie piwo w Londynie serwuje Prospect of Whitby. To jest ulubione miejsce Lestrade'a po kłótniach z żoną. Ostatnio skarżył się, że wykupił dla nich wycieczkę, ale oczywiście i tak by na nią nie pojechał. Zaprosił cię, żeby ci się wyżalić, a przy okazji odsprzedać bilety za połowę ceny" jego słowa wywoływały coraz większy uśmiech na twarzy Johna. "Zgodziłeś się, a żeby to uczcić, kupiłeś wino. Nie twoje ulubione, bo nie miałeś przy sobie wystarczająco pieniędzy. To jest tańsze. Chociaż i tak całkiem smaczne". By pokazać, że naprawdę mu smakowało i cieszył się z decyzji Johna, zamknął oczy i wziął kilka łyków. Usłyszał cichy i niezwykle przyjemny chichot przyjaciela. Wyobrażał sobie, jak kręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

"Sherlock, skąd masz taki dobry humor?" John założył nogę na nogę i z uśmiechem oparł potylicę o zagłówek fotela. "Nie udał cię się eksperyment. Nie mamy żadnej ciekawej sprawy. Od kilku dni nic się nie dzieje...".

Sherlock uśmiechnął się pod nosem. "A czy musi być jakiś powód?" spojrzał mu prosto w oczy z intensywnością, co sprawiło, że John dłużej skupił na nim swój wzrok. "Po prostu korzystam z chwili" uniósł kieliszek i upił trochę wina ani na moment nie odwracając wzroku od coraz bardziej zaintrygowanego Johna.

"Tylko nie mów mi, że nagle poczułeś się w nastroju na sentymenty" John z lekką ironią uniósł brew i posłał mu uśmieszek.

Nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego chwycił za leżące tuż obok skrzypce i zaczął nieśpiesznie nastrajać struny.

John zmarszczył brwi. "Nie podoba mi się to. Nie podoba mi się twoja mina, Sherlock i ten twój uśmieszek, bo zazwyczaj oznaczają jakiś plan i to plan związany ze mną."

Sherlock uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, a było to spowodowane tym, że John może i brzmiał poważnie, ale jego mina świadczyła o czymś innym. Jego przyjaciel był w bardzo dobrym nastroju i droczył się z nim. "Może nie zauważyłeś, ale ostatnio coraz częściej zaczynam uważać taki nastrój jako nieodzowny aspekt naszego wspólnego życia". Zaskoczył Johna. Widział to w jego oczach. "Doszedłem też do wniosku, że podoba mi się to" tym razem musiał odwrócić wzrok, bo kompletne zdezorientowanie na twarzy przyjaciela niemal sprawiło, że parsknął śmiechem. Za nic nie chciał zepsuć tej chwili, dlatego przyłożył skrzypce pod brodę. "Na własnej skórze przekonałem się, że przebywanie z drugą osobą pomaga nabyć część jej cech. Ty jesteś romantyczny, więc to chyba naturalne, że zacząłem dostrzegać i cieszyć się rzeczami, które sobie cenisz". Miał ochotę sprawdzić, czy John zrozumiał jego słowa i ich przesłanie, ale dla jeszcze większego efektu postanowił dodać coś, co kompletnie musiało zaskoczyć jego przyjaciela. "Wiele par tak ma".

 _Wprawić Johna w dobry nastrój - zrobione. Sprawić, że poczuje się komfortowo - zrobione. Stworzyć intymny nastrój - zrobione. Poruszyć właściwy temat - zrobione._ Teraz musiał zadbać jeszcze o chwilę tajemniczości. Zignorował zszokowane i zdezorientowane spojrzenie Johna i skupił się na grze na skrzypcach. Zamknął oczy. Przyłożył smyczek do strun i delikatnie przeciągnął go na całej długości. Po pokoju rozszedł się przyjemny dźwięk, a zaraz po nim kolejny. Sherlock uwielbiał grać na skrzypcach, ale najwięcej radości sprawiało mu to kiedy John był jego jedynym słuchaczem. To dla niego grał i komponował. Jego serce rozpierała duma za każdym razem, gdy czuł na siebie jego wzrok i skupienie. Powoli zaczynał zatracać się w dźwiękach i myślach o przyjacielu, ale przerwało mu pukanie do drzwi. Miał ochotę zgrzytnąć zębami, bo zauważył, że John momentalnie odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na wchodzącą panią Hudson. Musiał przestać grać. Z rezygnacją opuścił ręce i westchnął znacząco.

"O co chodzi, pani Hudson? Znowu zapomniała pani u nas czegoś, co nie może poczekać do rana?". Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że ich szpiegowała. Ona również musiała wyczuwać zmianę, jaka zachodziła w mieszkaniu, bo wyglądała na szczerze zainteresowaną ich relacjami. Nachodziła ich i zaglądała niepokojąco często. Dawała mu do zrozumienia, że dość ma czekania, aż któryś z nich się przełamie i zrobi pierwszy krok. Jej wszystkie starania miały jednak minusy. Nie dawała im spokoju i przerywała chwile, które Sherlock planował spędzić, na okazywaniu Johnowi swoich prawdziwych myśli i uczuć. Obserwował swoją gospodynię, która wesoło weszła do ich salonu z plikiem listów w dłoniach.

"To wszystko jest do was" podeszła do stołu, ignorując uwagę Sherlocka i położyła listy. Spojrzała na Johna. Z jej twarzy nie schodziło zadowolenie i szczery uśmiech. Co więcej, poszerzył się, kiedy dostrzegła kieliszki w ich dłoniach. "Jest zły, że musiał posprzątać bałagan, jaki zrobił rano". Wskazała na Sherlocka palcem.

Geniusz wzdrygnął się i wstał zaraz po tym, kiedy zrobił to John. Obserwował przyjaciela, który z zaciekawieniem podszedł do stosu kopert.

"Gdybyś to tylko widział, John. Całe piętro lepiło się od jakiegoś fioletowego pyłu. A to wszystko przez te jego eksperymenty".

"Tak, dziękuję, pani Hudson. Opary wciąż mogą unosić się w powietrzu, więc lepiej będzie, jeśli pani sobie stąd pójdzie" Sherlock otworzył drzwi i nie dotykając swojej gospodyni, wyprosił ją na korytarz.

John zignorował ich i skupił się na przeglądaniu kopert. "Ciekawe ile z nich to groźby"jego cichy pomruk nie przykuł ich uwagi.

Sherlock wyprowadził panią Hudson za drzwi i miał zamiar je zamknąć, ale ona położyła na nich dłoń. "Czy mogłaby pani zostawić nas samych?" zapytał, nachylając się lekko w jej stronę i ściszając głos.

"Nic mu się nie udaje, bo cały dzień myśli o tobie". Pani Hudson rzuciła z korytarza, zaglądając za ramię Sherlocka. Chciała zobaczyć, jak John zareagował na jej uwagę, jednak zawiodła się. Po pierwsze dlatego, że John nie odwrócił się ani nawet nie podniósł głowy. Po drugie Sherlock momentalnie przymknął drzwi jeszcze bardziej, zostawiając wąską szparę jedynie na szerokość głowy.

"Dziękuję za pani uwagę. Sam mam zamiar mu o tym powiedzieć".

To przykuło jej uwagę. Spojrzała na niego ze szczerym zdziwieniem, które momentalnie ustąpiło miejsca radości i podnieceniu. Klasnęła w dłonie i zachichotała wesoło. "Powiesz mu? Dzisiaj?".

Sherlock obejrzał się za siebie, a później zwrócił się cicho do gospodyni. "Taki mam zamiar. O ile przestanie nam pani już dzisiaj przeszkadzać". Ponownie usłyszał ekscytację w jej śmiechu. Zamknął drzwi w momencie, kiedy chciała złapać go za twarz, by dodać mu odwagi. Odwrócił się do Johna i z ulgą stwierdził, że jego przyjaciel bardziej zainteresowany był przeglądaniem stosu listów. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką chciał, było to, aby dowiedział się o jego zamiarach. Nie chciał, żeby jego szczerość co do uczuć wyglądała właśnie tak - wygadana przez ich gospodynię. Pragnął powiedzieć to Johnowi osobiście. Sam na sam. Pokręcił głową, bo sam nie mógł uwierzyć, jak bardzo się przy nim zmienił. Wcześniej zupełnie nie przyszłoby mu takie coś do głowy. Jednak wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało. Jeżeli mógł zainicjować z nim intymną rozmowę o uczuciach, to postanowił wykorzystać każdą nadarzającą się okazję. Powoli podszedł do przyjaciela. Ledwo oparł się pokusie, by stanąć za jego plecami i wtulić twarz w jego srebrne włosy, ale było tak za każdym razem, gdy był blisko niego, więc doszedł już do wprawy panowania nad swoimi pragnieniami. Stanął obok i udał, że jego również zainteresowały leżące listy.

"Wszystkie są do ciebie". Johnowi może i udałoby się z powodzeniem ukryć lekką zazdrość w głosie, ale zdradziły go zmarszczone brwi i ciche westchnięcie.

To sprawiło, że Sherlock uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

"Listy od fanów, od klientów" John zaczął wyliczać, wskazując na koperty, które jego zdaniem należały do osób z wymienionych grup. "To przysłało chyba jakieś dziecko. Ta największa grupka to groźby. Tak mi się wydaje".

Rzeczywiście. Sherlock od razu rozpoznawał właściciela listu, rzucając jedno spojrzenie na kopertę, charakter pisma, znaczek, a nawet małe zagniecenia. Z podziwem obserwował Johna, który prawie bezbłędnie ocenił koperty, nawet ich nie otwierając. W pewnym momencie uwagę jego przyjaciela przyciągnęła czarna duża koperta, leżąca na samym dnie rozrzuconego stosu. John wziął ją do ręki i zaczął oglądać pod każdym kątem. Nie było na niej niczego. Ani adresu nadawcy, ani odbiorcy. Nie znajdował się na niej ani jeden znaczek czy podpis. Matowo - czarna koperta wyróżniała się od pozostałych nie tylko wyglądem, ale i wielkością. Sherlock próbował sobie przypomnieć, gdzie widział podobnie listy, ale za nic nie mógł tego zrobić.

"Ciekawe od kogo jest ta". John uparcie oglądał kopertę z każdej strony.

"Po południu przyniósł ją wysoki mężczyzna...".

Sherlock usłyszał stłumiony głos gospodyni. Stała za drzwiami i podsłuchiwała swoich ukochanych lokatorów. Zacisnął zęby i potarł włosy. Widać tego wieczora mieli pójść spać jako przyjaciele, a na chwilę szczerości musiał jeszcze poczekać. To był koniec ich romantycznego wieczoru, dlatego skupił swoją uwagę na czarnej kopercie.

Pani Hudson uchyliła drzwi i zajrzała do salonu. "... Kazał wręczyć ją któremuś z was".

Sherlock delikatnie wziął kopertę z dłoni Johna i przyjrzał się jej bacznym wzrokiem. Gdzie widział podobny list? Musiało to być na tyle błahe, że nie pamiętał, a na tyle ważne, że jednak przypomniał sobie o podobnej sytuacji. Był pewny jednego - musiało to być coś ważnego. Osoba, która nadała ten list, oczekiwała, że przykuje ich uwagę. Był też pewien, że zależało jej na zrobieniu wrażenia. Osoba ta była profesjonalistą, na wysokim stanowisku, a co za tym szło, wnętrze koperty musiało być dla tej osoby istotne. Zapach też niczego nie zdradzał. Koperta pachniała... właściwie nie pachniała. Sherlock potrafił jedynie wyczuć zapach świeżego papieru. Najprościej byłoby otworzyć i zobaczyć, co było w środku, ale to byłoby zbyt łatwe. Poza tym lubił, kiedy John patrzył na niego z podziwem, dlatego uparł się, że dowie się, kto był adresatem, a dopiero później otworzy kopertę. Długo oglądał list. Był tak pochłonięty zadaniem, że nie przejmował się rozmową między Johnem z panią Hudson. Nie słyszał, o czym dyskutowali, a jednak wciąż odczuwał przyjemność z brzmienia głosu swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. "Od kogo jesteś?" mruknął pod nosem.

"Od Mycrofta".

Spojrzał na Johna i zamrugał kilka razy. Jego przyjaciel wpatrywał się w swój telefon. "Skąd ten pomysł?".

"Bo pyta..." John pokazał mu wiadomość od brata, "... czy dostaliśmy w końcu tę kopertę".

To było niepokojące. Dziwne i niepokojące. Jednak wszystko nagle ułożyło się w jedną całość. Przypomniał sobie, że podobne koperty widział kiedyś w pokoju Mycrofta, kiedy włamał się do siedziby MI6, żeby zabrać jakąś rzecz. Jeszcze dziwniejsze było to, że list najwidoczniej zaadresowany był do nich obu. Mężczyzna, który dostarczył go na Baker Street, działał z pewnością na zlecenie jego brata. Musiało więc chodzić o coś ważnego i tajnego. Tylko dlaczego? Dlaczego teraz? Co było aż tak ważne, że przerywał mu jego życie z Johnem? Co sprawiło, że musiał wtrącić się między nich akurat teraz? A może to nie była inicjatywa Mycrofta? Co, jeśli on był tylko czyimś pionkiem i musiał dostosować się do rozkazów z góry? Cokolwiek to było, Sherlock nie miał ochoty otwierać koperty. Najchętniej podarłby ją albo schował gdzieś między gazety. Chciał spędzić najbliższy czas na uzmysławianiu Johnowi, ile dla niego znaczył i co do niego czuł. A to, co zwiastował list od Mycrofta, najpewniej namieszałoby w jego planach i życiu. Zamierzał wyrzucić list, ale John nie mogąc już doczekać się zawartości, zabrał mu ją z dłoni i otworzył. Gdy Sherlock zobaczył jego zmarszczone czoło a później rozszerzone oczy, wiedział, że nie było dobrze i że swoje plany względem niego będzie musiał odłożyć na później.


	2. Zazdrość

Już dawno nie czuł się tak zirytowany, a jednocześnie bezsilny, jak w tej chwili, gdy szedł obok swojego brata wzdłuż korytarza w jednym z najściślej tajnym budynku rządowego w Wielkiej Brytanii. Szli w milczeniu, ale bez trudu odgadnął myśli Mycrofta. Z jego twarzy wyczytał zmartwienie, troskę i niepewność. Za każdym razem, gdy brat rzucał mu spojrzenie, Sherlock odwracał głowę. Nie był pewny, czy był zirytowany obecną sytuacją, czy może pogodził się już z myślą, że za każdym razem, gdy był gotów wyznać Johnowi miłość, musiało zdarzyć się coś nieoczekiwanego. Coś, co zmieni jego plany i zmusi go do zajęcia się całkowicie innymi sprawami. A był już tak blisko. Tego wieczora, kiedy zobaczył minę swojego przyjaciela, wiedział, że i tym razem coś pokrzyżowało mu plany. A właściwie ktoś. Znów spojrzał na Mycrofta. Bezsilność, jaką czuł, całkowicie odejmowała mu ochotę na dyskusję czy docinki. Jego jedyną nadzieją było to, że sytuacja nie okaże się tak beznadziejna, jak mu się w tej chwili wydawało. Chociaż, gdy patrzył na zmarszczone czoło brata i jego zamyślone oczy wiedział, że jego nadzieje były raczej płonne. Jeszcze przez jakiś czas nie będzie mu dane zaznać szczęśliwego i życia w ramionach Johna.

"Akurat teraz".

Mycroft, który usłyszał cichy pomruk Sherlocka, westchnął cicho. "Wiem. Naprawdę mi przykro, bracie". Jego głos odbił się od pobliskiej ściany bez echa podobnie jak ich kroki na miękkiej wykładzinie. "Ja też bym wolał, żeby ta sytuacja nie była tak poważna i żebyś... mógł w końcu zrobić to, o czym myślisz od tak dawna". Uśmiechnął się smutno. Chciał dodać mu otuchy, chociaż nie za bardzo mu to wyszło.

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi, ale nie odpowiedział. Powtarzał w głowie słowa brata. Miał wrażenie, że czytał w jego myślach. Nie wątpił, że Mycroft doskonale wiedział o jego planach i że na swój sposób kibicował mu w relacji z Johnem. Wyglądało na to, że zrozumiał, że jedyne i prawdziwe szczęście może zaznać tylko u boku przyjaciela. Dlatego tym bardziej nie potrafił zrozumieć motywów Mycrofta. Dlaczego wezwał ich akurat teraz? Co było aż tak ważne? Czy naprawdę jego ludzie nie mogli poradzić sobie z problemem sami? Czuł, że jest blisko by uzyskać odpowiedzi na te pytania, ale nie chciał o nich dłużej myśleć. W ogóle nie miał zamiaru przejmować się sprawami kraju i bezpieczeństwa, co innego John... To z jego powodu zdecydował się na tę podróż na drugi koniec Anglii, lecz gdyby to zależało od niego, siedzieliby teraz w salonie na Baker Street i rozmawiali o nieistotnych rzeczach, a on miałoby możliwość patrzenia na srebrne włosy przyjaciela i jego błyszczące, mądre oczy. Niestety nie mógł zrezygnować, gdy John skontaktował się z Mycroftem i obiecał, że obaj stawią się na wezwanie.

Przez całą drogę prywatnym samolotem zastanawiał się, nad powodami tej wymuszonej podróży, co jakiś czas zerkając na zamyślonego Johna. Po przylocie nie mieli nawet czasu na rozmowę. Od razu oddelegowano ich na drugie piętro budynku, gdzie mieli czekać na rozwój wypadków. W międzyczasie pojawił się Mycroft, który nie wydawał się zbyt skory do tłumaczeń czy ogóle do rozmowy. Sherlock usiłował zmusić go do szczerości, ale nic to nie dało. Nawet gdy zostali sami. Mycroft milczał, a Sherlock ostatecznie odpuścił, chociaż domyślał się, że tego typu zachowanie oznaczało problemy.

Korytarz był długi i kręty. Sherlock miał wrażenie, że nie znajdował się w tajnym rządowym budynku tylko w jakimś labiryncie. W końcu poczuł na twarzy trochę silniejszy powiew powietrza. Wiedział, że zbliżali się do szerszego holu. W pewnym momencie zobaczył jasne światło, które wpadało do budynku przez szklany dach, a zaraz potem Johna. Jego przyjaciel stał pod ścianą i rozmawiał z jakąś kobietą.

_Kobietą..._

Sherlock momentalnie spiął ciało. Ani myślał udawać przed Mycroftem, że było mu obojętne towarzystwo Johna. Zresztą nie musiał się nim przejmować, bo brat zdawał sobie sprawę z jego fascynacji lekarzem, a później gorącym i szczerym uczuciem, jakim go darzył, już od długiego czasu. Nie usłyszał za sobą nawet słowa czy pomruku, gdy przyśpieszył krok, minął Mycrofta i podszedł do przyjaciela. Na ostatnich metrach zwolnił trochę. Nie chciał wyglądać na desperata ani na zazdrosnego o uwagę Johna. W głębi serca wiedział, że nie musiał przejmować się jego towarzyszką. Mimo to czuł nieprzyjemny metaliczny posmak w ustach i skręt kiszek za każdym razem, gdy obok Johna kręciła się osoba odmiennej płci. W dodatku naprawdę urodziwa. Sherlock zmierzył ją wzrokiem i ku swojemu niezadowoleniu musiał przyznać, że rozmówczyni Johna była naprawdę ładna. Jej długi warkocz poruszał się z każdym ruchem jej głowy, a czarna kredka - zachodząca nawet na powieki - podkreślała zielone oczy. Jednak gdy tylko zbliżył się na odpowiednią odległość, zrozumiał, że nie flirtowała z Johnem. Jej dosadne słowa i dość bezpośredni styl mówienia zdradzał, że ostatnią rzeczą, o jakiej myślała w tej chwili była relacja damsko-męska.

"...zwijam się stąd przy pierwszej lepszej okazji". Długowłosa spojrzała na podchodzących braci Holmes, lecz sekundę później straciła zainteresowanie i wbiła spojrzenie w Johna. "W ogóle nie miałam zamiaru się ruszać z domu, ale...".

"Ciekawość zwyciężyła" dokończył za nią z uniesionym kącikiem ust. Kiedy jego oczy spotkały się z Sherlockiem, uśmiechnął się i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, imitując postawę młodej kobiety. Na dłuższy czas zapanowała między nimi cisza. John z dziwnego powodu odwrócił głowę i wyglądał, jakby wypatrywał czegoś na drugim końcu holu. Sherlock nie rozumiał, z czego wynikało to nietypowe zachowanie, jednak zanim miał czas coś wydedukować, usłyszał głos kobiety, której przyglądał się od jakiegoś czasu.

"A ty co mnie tak świdrujesz wzrokiem, hę?" rzuciła Sherlockowi podejrzliwe spojrzenie spod uniesionej brwi. "Nigdy, żeś baby nie widział na oczy?".

Zwykle zlekceważyłby taką uwagę albo odpowiedział coś kąśliwego, ale nie tym razem. Nie chciał być impertynencki w stosunku do kogoś, kto jak mu się zdawało, był miły dla Johna i czuł do niego sympatię. Zauważył, że John był mu wdzięczny za każdym razem, gdy powstrzymywał się przed wygłaszaniem uwag. Lubił, kiedy patrzył na niego tak jak teraz - z lekkim rozbawieniem na twarzy i błyskiem w oczach. Fakt, że to na nim skupiona była teraz uwaga przyjaciela, sprawił, że wyprostował się jeszcze bardziej. Uniósł kącik ust i stanął obok przyjaciela. "Tylko podziwiam" stwierdził, czym wywołał irytację na jej twarzy. Obserwował, jak jej nieco znudzona postawa zmienia się na gotową do konfrontacji. Oparła dłonie na biodrach, ale nie odezwała się słowem, tylko czekała na wyjaśnienia. "Nieczęsto spotyka się ludzi trenujących łucznictwo. Zwłaszcza takich, którzy posługują się łukiem angielskim". Zobaczył zmianę na jej twarzy, a także zdziwienie i ciekawość Johna. Jego przyjaciela zmierzył ją wzrokiem, ale nie przeszkadzało jej to, bo była równie zdziwiona co on.

"Jasnowidz czy jak?" zapytała. Patrzyła na nich z dezorientacją, lecz po chwili zrozumiała z kim miała do czynienia. "Chwilunia... To ty jesteś ten detektyw. Jak to ci tam było? Holmes?"zamyśliła się, "Ten, co sfingował swoją śmierć i oszukiwał wszystkich?". Zmieniła się na twarzy. Poweselała. "Ha! Ale z ciebie gagatek. Twoi najbliżsi muszą mieć święte nerwy". Spojrzała na Johna. "Współczuję takiego towarzysza". Nie pozwoliła żadnemu z nich na odpowiedź. Zrzuciła z ramienia gruby warkocz. "No nic. Idę. Może jednak uda mi się znaleźć na tym piętrze coś mocniejszego niż soczki i wodę". Odwróciła się i bez pożegnania ruszyła w głąb holu. 

John odprowadzał ją wzrokiem, co tak bardzo irytowało Sherlocka, że miał ochotę stanąć przed nim i zasłonić mu widok oddalającej się kobiety. Jednak nie zrobił tego z różnych powodów. Jednym z nich było to, że desperacja nie pasowała do sytuacji, w jakiej się znajdowali, a ten dziecinny przejaw zazdrości mógł wywołać rozbawienie Johna, na co Sherlock nie chciał się zgodzić. Nie chciał, by jego uczucia były kojarzone z czymś zabawnym i nieistotnym. Pragnął, żeby John na poważnie wziął pod uwagę wszystkie przejawy zazdrości, zaborczości i opiekuńczości, które zazwyczaj kojarzone były z miłością.

"Łuczniczka?".

Jak zwykle jego przyjaciel szukał u niego odpowiedzi na wnioski, których kompletnie się nie spodziewał. Sherlock czuł się dumny, że mimo tylu wspólnych lat nadal potrafił zaskoczyć go swoimi dedukcjami. "Wbrew pozorom jest silna fizycznie, jej ciało jest jak sprężyna. Ma rozbudowane ramiona jak na tak drobną posturę i odciski na trzech palcach u prawej dłoni od naciągania cięciwy. Poza tym spójrz, jak się porusza...". Wiedział, że zrobił błąd. Jej jędrne pośladki aż nadto wyróżniały się od reszty ciała. Domyślał się, a właściwie był pewny, na czym John tak bardzo skupiał swój wzrok. Znów poczuł to nieprzyjemne, ale znajome uczucie zazdrości. "Strzelectwo wypełnia jej czas między dyżurami w szpitalu" chciał zmienić temat, ale uwaga o wykształceniu medycznym nie spotkała się z równie dużym zainteresowaniem Johna. Jego przyjaciel do końca obserwował kobietę, do czasu, gdy zniknęła za rogiem.

Mycroft, który do tej pory stał cicho za plecami Sherlocka, zrównał się z nimi. "Tak na przyszłość... Lepiej jej nie denerwujcie. Panna Lucy znana jest ze swojego temperamentu i ostrego języka. A do tego, jak zauważyłeś, mój bracie, świetnie posługuje się bronią białą. Lepiej żyć z nią w zgodzie".

John zmarszczył brwi, a Sherlock był w stanie wyczytać wszystkie pytania, jakie kłębiły się w jego głowie i jednocześnie uwidaczniały na twarzy. "Co to znaczy 'na przyszłość'? O co tu w ogóle chodzi, Mycroft? Powiesz nam w końcu, dlaczego tu jesteśmy?" John po raz pierwszy skupił swoją uwagę na starszym z braci Holmes.

Mycroft spojrzał w podłogę, jak zwykł to robić, gdy musiał odpowiedzieć na jakieś trudne pytanie. Najchętniej stuknąłby teraz końcówką parasola o ziemię, ale nie miał go przy sobie. "Wybacz, John. Obowiązuje mnie milczenie, przynajmniej do momentu rozpoczęcia zebrania" kiwnął głową w kierunku zamkniętych drzwi, za którymi najprawdopodobniej znajdowało się jakieś biuro albo tajny pokój spotkań. "Chciałbym powiedzieć więcej, ale nie mogę".

Sherlock prychnął i pokręcił głową. "Proszę cię, Mycroft. Twoja przynęta w postaci koperty spełniła swój cel. John i ja jesteśmy tutaj, więc możesz sobie darować te wszystkie tajemnice".

"Dostałem polecenie, by nikogo nie wtajemniczać", Mycroft zniżył głos. Zmierzył brata zimnym i ostrzegawczym spojrzeniem.

"Od kogoś z góry?" młodszy z geniuszy uniósł pytająco brew.

"Owszem".

Sherlock zrozumiał, że sprawa musiała być poważna. Zazwyczaj Mycroft decydował o wszystkim, co było ważne dla bezpieczeństwa i organizacji państwa, ale w tym wypadku widać było inaczej. Musiało zatem chodzić o jakąś międzynarodową sprawę, a to sprawiło, że Sherlock zainteresował się jeszcze bardziej. "Nie uważasz, że będzie mądrzej, jeśli powiesz nam, co tu się dzieje?” zapytał, niemal mrucząc pod nosem. Niebezpiecznie nachylił się w kierunku brata i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

Przez dłuższą chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem. Ani jeden, ani drugi nie chciał odpuścić, chociaż było widać, że to Sherlock był bardziej zdeterminowany, by osiągnąć swój cel. Mycroft dyskretnie rozejrzał się na boki. "Mamy problem z naszym wspólnym nieżyjącym już znajomym" zaczął i wiedział, że Sherlock od razu zrozumiał o kim była mowa. "Najwidoczniej był o wiele bardziej zorganizowany, niż mogliśmy przypuszczać. Byłeś pewny, że udało ci się zlikwidować jego siatkę, ale nasi szpiedzy zdobyli informacje, że niektóre miejsca nadal funkcjonują i mają się dobrze. Tak dobrze, że dalsze zwlekanie może się źle skończyć. Musimy znaleźć te kryjówki i zakończyć wątek Moriarty'ego na dobre".

Na dźwięk znajomego nazwiska John aż zadrżał. Spojrzał na Sherlocka z szeroko otwartymi oczami i zacisnął zęby.

Sherlock za wszelką cenę starał się zignorować przerażoną twarz Johna. Miał ochotę krzyknąć i uderzyć w coś, bo świadomość, że jego dwuletnia misja - która sprawiła Johnowi tyle bólu - nie była zakończona, doprowadzała go do furii. Jak długo jeszcze Moriarty będzie mieszał w jego planach? Jak długo będzie zagrażał ich życiu? Tak bardzo starał się zapewnić Johnowi bezpieczeństwo, a mimo to poległ. Nie wykonał zadania, a teraz musiał zmierzyć się ze skutkami. Nie mógł patrzeć na przestraszone oczy Johna. Czuł, że zawiódł go, dlatego odwrócił wzrok i spojrzał na brata. "Znalazłem i zlikwidowałem każdą miejscówkę Moriarty'ego, każde powiązane organizacje. Dwa lata zajęło mi wytropienie jego współpracowników. Twierdzisz, że mogło mi coś umknąć?" zapytał z lekką groźbą i wyrzutem.

"To po części moja wina" Mycroft przyznał cicho. "Powinienem sprawdzić każdą możliwą opcję i miejsce. Wcześniej nie przypuszczałem, że mógłby mieć aż takie powiązania w tak nietypowych rejonach".

Sherlock zignorował wzmiankę o 'rejonach'. Nie miał ochoty w tej chwili zastanawiać się, gdzie były te 'rejony'. Najważniejszy dla niego był John, bo stawało się dla niego jasne, dlaczego Mycroft tak nalegał na ich przylot. Mieli brać jakiś udział w rozpracowywaniu do końca organizacji Moriarty'ego. Obawiał się też, że nie miała to być praca za biurkiem. Z przerażeniem zrozumiał jakie zadanie stało przed nim i Johnem, a świadomość, że John miał być w niebezpieczeństwie była ponad jego siły. Usłyszał westchnienie brata.

"Sherlock... Nie miałem zamiaru was w to znowu wciągać. To nie był mój pomysł. Chciałem trzymać cię od tego z daleka, ale inni nalegali. Doszli do wniosku, że skoro znasz jego organizację i wiesz, jak działa, to będziesz idealną osobą do kierowania tą operacją. Początkowo chcieliśmy włączyć cię w centrum zarządzania, ale ja wiedziałem, że John nie pozwoli ci samemu mierzyć się z tym problemem". Spojrzał na Johna. "Jestem też przekonany, że mój brat nie pozwoliłby sobie na ponowną rozłąkę z tobą, doktorze". Ponownie odwrócił głowę w stronę brata, który mierzył go wzrokiem. "Uzgodniliśmy zatem, że obaj będziecie w tym uczestniczyć. Jednak ostateczna decyzja będzie należała do was".

"Nie wydaje mi się, żebyśmy byli najlepszymi kandydatami do tej misji, Mycroft" John wtrącił się i wyraził opinię, dając mu do zrozumienia, że pomysł mu się nie podobał. "Ja nie nadaję się do tego typu zadań. Nie wiem, w czym miałbym wam niby pomóc. Jestem żołnierzem, nie strategiem czy..."

"Obawiam się, John, że Mycroft miał na myśli akcję w terenie" Sherlock westchnął. "Wie, że nie zostawisz mnie, a ja nie zgodzę się puścić cię samego w niebezpieczną misję. Wygląda na to, że mój brat..." rzucił Mycroftowi nieprzyjemne spojrzenie, "postanowił wysłać nas razem na nieznany teren i liczy na to, że uda nam się wykonać zadanie osobiście".

John aż westchnął. "Tym bardziej. Dlaczego nie wyślecie swoich wyszkolonych agentów? Przecież macie ich pewnie dziesiątki. Do takiej akcji nadają się tylko najlepsi i najbardziej zaufani ludzie. Wyślijcie ich".

Mycroft zacisnął zęby. Przez długą chwilę nie spuszczał Johna z oka. "To właśnie robimy" mruknął cicho, ale z taką pewnością, że jego słowa nie pozostawiały wątpliwości co do jego szczerości. Przyglądał się Johnowi w milczeniu. Doktor analizował jego słowa, oddychając coraz szybciej.

"Jak w ogóle wpadliście na trop pozostałości organizacji Moriarty'ego? Skąd wiecie, gdzie szukać jego kryjówek i ile ich jest?".

Te szczere pytania Johna sprawiły, że Mycroft wyprostował się i zmienił wyraz twarzy. Były bowiem dowodem na to, że brał pod uwagę możliwość włączenia się w misję ku ogromnemu niezadowoleniu Sherlocka. Młodszy brat Mycrofta nawet nie udawał, że był zainteresowany przyłączeniem się do jego planów. Obserwował go z niezadowoloną miną, a zaciśnięta szczęka wskazywała na to, że ledwo panował nad swoim ciałem. Wyraźnie miał ochotę złapać Johna za rękę i wyprowadzić z budynku. Mycroft nawet ucieszył się, że Sherlock nie zdążył jeszcze powiedzieć Johnowi o swoich uczuciach i powstrzymywał się przed działaniem, bo inaczej jego zazdrość i opiekuńczość postawiłaby to ich w niekomfortowej sytuacji. "Od kilku lat nasi ludzie szczegółowo zajmują się tą sprawą. Udało im się ustalić mniej więcej, gdzie znajduje się centrum jego organizacji i gdzie trzymają najważniejsze informacje". Zamilkł na chwilę, przypominając sobie, jak wiele ludzkich istnień pochłonęła dotąd ta misja. "Udało im się potwierdzić cztery najbardziej prawdopodobne kryjówki, ale margines błędu się wyczerpał. Nie możemy pozwolić sobie na wykrycie i wzbudzanie dalszych podejrzeń. Musimy postawić wszystko na jedną kartę".

"Skąd pewność, że informacje są prawdziwe, że nikt ich nie sfabrykował? Może twoi agenci zapragnęli szybszego awansu?" zapytał Sherlock jakby od niechcenia. Wyglądał, jakby powoli zaczynał tracić zainteresowanie rozmową. Nie zauważył nawet poważnego spojrzenia brata, który nie był zadowolony, słysząc jego lekceważący ton głosu.

"Moi ludzie zapłacili za te informacje życiem". Jego odpowiedź wskazywała jasno, że był zły i podirytowany zarzutem Sherlocka, jakoby źle szkolił swoich agentów i nie miał aż takiego zmysłu, by określić, który z nich nadawał się do pracy w MI6.

"W takim razie to nie świadczy o nich za dobrze". Mycroft aż zgrzytnął zębami, ale Sherlock nie przejął się tym. Jak zwykle z resztą. Po głowie chodziły mu niepokojące myśli. Czuł, że zawiódł Johna, bał się, że ponownie wystawił go na niebezpieczeństwo. Sam też nie czuł się najlepiej ze świadomością, że pomimo wysiłków nie doprowadził sprawy Moriarty'ego do końca. Chętnie zająłby się tym, gdyby okoliczności były inne. Jedyną rzeczą, o jakiej mógł teraz myśleć, była jego miłość do Johna. Pragnienie, by mieć go w końcu w swoich ramionach, by poczuć smak jego ust i wyznać to, co czuł do niego przez te wszystkie wspólne lata. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką chciał robić, to ponownie wrócić do spraw związanych ze swoim arcywrogiem, który zmusił go do rozłąki z najdroższym Johnem. Wiedział za to jedno. Dopóki Moriarty będzie przewijał się w ich życiu, dopóty nie będzie mu dane zaznać miłości Johna. Niebezpieczeństwo czyhające na horyzoncie nigdy nie wpływało pozytywnie na uczucia i emocje ludzi. Zrozumiał, że żeby zdobyć całą uwagę przyjaciela, musiał zapanować i rozwiązać napiętą sytuację. Inaczej John nie mógłby skupić się na tym, co czuł i co ich łączyło. Utwierdzał go w tym widok jego twarzy. John stał zamyślony, przestraszony i skupiony na zupełnie czymś innym, niż Sherlock miał nadzieję. Chciał otoczyć go ramionami, zmazać z twarzy tę niepewność i zmartwienie. Wygładzić ustami zmarszczone czoło i rozgrzać dłońmi skostniałe ze stresu dłonie. Widział to wszystko oczami wyobraźni i ledwo powstrzymywał swoje ciało przed działaniem. Nauczył się to robić, bo bliskość Johna nierzadko wystawiała go na pokusy i...

Głośne kroki zwróciły jego uwagę. Odwrócił wzrok od Johna i spojrzał przed siebie, skąd dochodziły odgłosy. Trzy pary ciężkich butów wspinały się po szklanych schodach. Dostrzegł trzech mężczyzn, dopiero gdy wyszli zza zakrętu. Jeden z nich, ten na samym przodzie, przyciągał wzrok od razu. Był postawny, smukły i wysoki. Mięśnie brzucha uwidaczniały się spod jego czarnej koszuli. Szedł z poważną miną, patrząc pod nogi. Nie wynikało to bynajmniej z nieśmiałości czy niepewności. Mężczyzna najwyraźniej nie miał przyjemności w rozglądaniu się po korytarzu, którego był dość częstym gościem. Sherlock od razu zorientował się, że patrzył na jednego z tych ludzi, których Mycroft i jego znajomi przesłuchiwali w podziemnych salach pod budynkiem. Jego wygląd aż krzyczał - niebezpieczeństwo - ale Sherlock nie miał pojęcia, co mogło być powodem jego przetrzymywania i od jak dawna był przesłuchiwany przez ludzi podobnych do Mycrofta. Tylko jedno było pewne. Mężczyzna nie był tu z własnej woli i najchętniej wróciłby do swojej małej celi, do której chyba już zdążył się przyzwyczaić. Wywnioskował to z jego twarzy. Dość przystojnej twarzy, choć naznaczonej bliznami i krótką rudą brodą. Dwaj pozostali mężczyźni byli jego ochroniarzami, a właściwie agentami, którzy mieli za zadanie trzymać go w ryzach, kontrolować i ewentualnie unieszkodliwić, gdyby wpadł mu do głowy jakiś pomysł. Jednak nie zanosiło się na to. Mężczyzna wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar za chwilę wrócić do swojej celi, co utwierdzało Sherlocka w przekonaniu, że musiał spędzić w tajnym więzieniu kilka lat.

W połowie drogi podniósł oczy. Jasne oczy, które wywołały u Sherlocka lekki dreszcz. Mężczyzna miał przenikliwe, szare spojrzenie. Niebezpieczne, obojętne i zimne. Gdy zauważył ich, jego kroki zrobiły się powolniejsze. W pewnym momencie zatrzymał się, sprawiając, że pozostała dwójka wpadła wprost na jego plecy. Twarz wysokiego mężczyzny zmieniła się w ułamku sekundy. Zastygł w bezruchu. Otworzył lekko usta. Nie mrugał. Sherlock widział, jak jego oddech przyśpieszył. Bladość na twarzy ustąpiła czerwieni, która coraz szybciej rozlewała się po jego skórze. Nawet na szyi. Nie wiedział, jak długo stali w milczeniu ponad dwadzieścia stóp od siebie, nie wiedział też, co mogło wywołać takie zaskoczenie. Niemal podskoczył, gdy zobaczył jego nagły zryw. Mężczyzna bez słowa ruszył przed siebie, ale dwójka ochroniarzy złapała go za ramiona. Musieli użyć całej swojej siły, by zatrzymać go w miejscu. W przeciwieństwie do Sherlocka nie wyglądali na zaskoczonych, czy nawet zainteresowanych.

"Jo..." nie dokończył. Ochroniarze z niemałym trudem wciągnęli go do pokoju obok, lecz zanim zatrzasnęli drzwi, Sherlock dostrzegł na jego twarzy coś, co wryło się w jego pamięć. Zobaczył niedowierzanie, desperację i troskę.

Spojrzał na przyjaciela. Przeraził się, bo twarz Johna była koloru kredy. Był blady, niemal siny. Wydawało się, że przestał oddychać. Nie podnosił wzroku. Stał wpatrzony przed siebie z dłońmi mocno zaciśniętymi w pięści. Nie reagował na pytania. Poruszył się, dopiero gdy Sherlock położył delikatnie dłoń na jego ramieniu. Jednak nie takiej reakcji się spodziewał. Nie przypuszczał, że John kiedykolwiek wzdrygnie się i odsunie, czując jego bliskość. Sherlock poczuł przeszywający szok i ból, gdy John podskoczył z zaskoczenia, odtrącił jego rękę i stanął pod ścianą. W jego głowie momentalnie pojawiły się dziesiątki myśli o tym, dlaczego jego przyjaciel zareagował w ten sposób. Jedno było pewne. Ich drogi musiały skrzyżować się dawno temu. Tylko co ich łączyło? Jakaś bliska relacja? Sherlock zadrżał na samą myśl. Już raz znalazł się w sytuacji, gdy przeszłość Johna zmusiła go do przykrego wniosku, że jego przyjaciel miał wcześniej inne związki i bliskie zażyłości. Cokolwiek to było, nie skończyło się dobrze. Reakcja Johna mówiła sama za siebie. I chociaż Sherlock czuł ból odtrącenia i ból z powodu uczuć, jakie targały teraz Johnem, postanowił dowiedzieć się, co łączyło jego najlepszego przyjaciela z tajemniczym mężczyzną z sekretnej celi.

\---

Minęło prawie pół godziny, zanim byli gotowi wejść do pokoju, gdzie miało odbyć się spotkanie. Sherlock mógł na palcach jednej ręki zliczyć ilość słów wypowiedzianych przez Johna. Wciąż był blady i wyglądał na zszokowanego, ale powoli odzyskiwał kolory na twarzy. Gdy przekroczyli próg, uwagę Sherlocka przykuły ekrany wiszące na ścianie naprzeciw półokrągłej kanapy. Domyślał się, jakie obrazy zostaną im pokazane i czego dowiedzą się podczas nadchodzących godzin. Teraz skupił się na osobach, które podobnie jak oni pojawiły się na tajnym spotkaniu. Zauważył kilku mężczyzn i jedną kobietę. Dwa mężczyźni rozmawiali ze sobą przy stole z napojami ustawionym w tyle pokoju. Próbowali zachęcić do rozmowy łuczniczkę, ale ta zbywała ich bezpośrednimi uwagami i ciętym językiem. Trzeci mężczyzna siedział na kanapie zupełnie niezainteresowany otoczeniem. Wyglądał, jakby był tam wbrew swojej woli. Kiedy spojrzenie Sherlocka padło na czwartą osobę, jego ciało mimowolnie zastygło w bezruchu. Miał ochotę odwrócić się do Johna i dodać mu odwagi, której i jemu zaczynało w dziwny sposób brakować. Nie zrobił tego. Spojrzał na wpatrującego się w ich kierunku mężczyznę. Siedział na kanapie i ignorował wszystkich wokół, oprócz jednej osoby. Johna. Patrzył na niego z intensywnością i żarem w oczach. Widać było, że ledwo powstrzymywał się przed wstaniem i ruszeniem w ich kierunku. Musiał jednak czuć za plecami obecność dwóch ochroniarzy, bo nie ruszył nawet palcem. Obserwował, jak Sherlock i John podeszli do kanapy i zajęli miejsce naprzeciw niego. Sherlock miał wreszcie okazję, żeby przyjrzeć się mu z bliska, choć mężczyzna nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Wpatrzony był w Johna i tylko na nim skupiał swój wzrok. Kiedy Sherlock odwrócił głowę, by zobaczyć, jak jego przyjaciel radził sobie w tej sytuacji, dostrzegł zmianę w jego zachowaniu. John siedział prosto z uniesioną głową. Patrzył na mężczyznę i chociaż był blady, widać było, że minął już pierwszy szok i był gotów by stawić mu czoła.

Poczuli ruch za plecami. Kolejny mężczyzna, którego Sherlock nie widział wcześniej, stanął przed ścianą z ekranami. Miał miłą twarz, ale profesjonalizmem przypominał Mycrofta. Jedno jego skinienie wystarczyło, by zapanowała cisza, a ochroniarze bez słowa wyszli z pokoju. Pozostała trójka, która stała na tyłach, zbliżyła się do kanapy. Łuczniczka długo zastanawiała się, gdzie usiąść, aż w końcu wybrała miejsce obok Johna. Najwidoczniej wydał jej się on jedyną normalną osobą w pokoju. Sherlock nie był zadowolony z jej wyboru, ale jego największym zmartwieniem w tej chwili nie była kobieta, a mężczyzna siedzący naprzeciw. Gdy wszyscy zajęli już miejsca, spojrzał na osobę, prowadzącą spotkanie. Domyślił się, że mężczyzna był wysoko w hierarchii tajnych służb.

"Witam państwa. Cieszę się, że jesteśmy tu wszyscy. Wasza obecność świadczy, że wysoko cenicie sobie wartości narodowe i społeczne. Zanim zaczniemy omawiać powód waszego przybycia..."

Drogi boże... Sherlock już miał dość tego oficjalnego tonu. Spotkanie jeszcze na dobre się nie zaczęło, a on już był znudzony. Zdążył dowiedzieć się od Mycrofta najważniejszych informacji, dlatego najbliższe minuty miał zamiar wykorzystać na dedukowaniu pozostałych osób. Zaczął od najmniej zainteresowanego mężczyzny. Od razu wiedział, że był tam z przymusu i skorzysta z pierwszej lepszej okazji, żeby zrezygnować i wrócić do swojego życia. Nie był więc dla niego kimś, na kogo warto było zwracać większą uwagę. Tuż obok niego siedział informatyk, elektryk, mechanik i złota rączka w jednym. Gdyby John wiedział to, co on, to z pewnością opisałby mężczyznę jednym słowem - MacGyver. Sherlock był przekonany, że poradziłby sobie w każdej sytuacji. Co do jego zaangażowania nie miał jednak pewności.

"A nie macie od tego swoich agentów?" zapytała łuczniczka, sprawiając, że Sherlock skupił się na rozmowie. "Skąd pomysł, że banda nieznajomych poradzi sobie z takim zadaniem lepiej?". 

Sherlock miał ochotę się uśmiechnąć. Dziewczyna zadawała te same pytania, jakie John zadał Mycroftowi. Robiła to jednak bardziej bezpośrednio i mniej przyjaznym głosem.

Prowadzący spotkanie nie wyglądał na zniecierpliwionego. Sztukę panowania nad sobą miał wyćwiczoną do perfekcji. Poza tym musiał być szczery i odpowiadać na pytania. To było jego zadanie. "Zebranie waszej grupy zajęło nam wiele miesięcy. Każdy z was jest specjalistą w swojej dziedzinie. Dobraliśmy was nie tylko z powodu waszych osiągnięć, ale też charakterów. Misja, na którą was wybrano, potrwa przynajmniej półtora miesiąca, więc musicie się znosić. Wszelkie kłótnie i niedopasowania nie są wskazane w tej sytuacji. Moglibyśmy wysłać specjalnie wyszkolonych ludzi, ale pewność, że ich misja skończy się powodzeniem, jest mniejsza. Tu nie chodzi jedynie o umiejętności. Najważniejszym kryterium jest oddanie dla sprawy, ludzi i narodu. Czyli w skrócie mówiąc wasze charaktery i nastawienie..."

Sherlock już to słyszał. Najchętniej odwróciłby się do brata, który stał w ciszy za kanapą. Miał ochotę zapytać, czy wszyscy związani z tą sprawą uczyli się tego typu odpowiedzi na pamięć. Zamiast tego skupił się na analizowaniu kolejnego uczestnika. Wyglądał na najmniej pasującego do ich towarzystwa. Miał twarz młodego chłopca i lśniące oczy. Dłonie muzyka i filantropa. Był bawidamkiem. Kobiety stanowiły dla niego sens życia. Jego zachowanie, perfumy, nienaganna fryzura i spojrzenia, jakimi obdarzał łuczniczkę, świadczyły o tym, że każdą kobietę na swojej drodze uważał za boginię i tak też traktował. Cechą, którą zasłużył sobie na bycie w tym miejscu, była jego biegła znajomość języków. Poza tym szczycił się też doskonałą pamięcią. Ostatniego mężczyznę pozostawił sobie na koniec. To o nim chciał dowiedzieć się najwięcej. Jako jedyny nie odezwał się jeszcze słowem. Podczas gdy inni zadawali pytania i brali udział w dyskusji, tajemniczy mężczyzna milczał jak zaklęty. Jego jedynym zajęciem było obserwowanie Johna. Nie peszyły go ani znaczące chrząknięcia prowadzącego, ani ciche upomnienia pozostałych mężczyzny, którzy odpuścili sobie po kilku minutach na początku spotkania. Sherlock był tak pochłonięty dedukowaniem, że nie zauważył ciszy, jaka zapadła w pokoju. Rozejrzał się. Wszyscy siedzieli w milczeniu, a prowadzący spotkanie czekał na jakąś reakcję. Zorientował się, że nadeszła właśnie pora na zdeklarowanie się co do uczestnictwa w misji.

"Drodzy państwo. To jest pierwsza i ostatnia szansa na decyzję. Jeżeli ktoś z was nie czuje się na siłach albo nie zgadza się na uczestnictwo, może wyjść. Nie będzie przez nikogo zatrzymywany. Jednak osoby, które zostaną, muszą wiedzieć, że później nie będzie już odwrotu. Szczegóły, jakie zostaną podane, muszą zostać tylko między nami".

Sherlock nie był zdziwiony, kiedy jeden z uczestników wstał bez słowa z kanapy i ruszył w stronę drzwi, życząc im powodzenia. Nikt nie skomentował tego słowem. Dobrze wiedzieli, jakie konsekwencje mogły mieć ich decyzje. Rozumieli mężczyznę, który przez cały ten czas bawił się swoją obrączką, jakby dając im do zrozumienia, że rodzina była dla niego najważniejsza i nie miał zamiaru ryzykować swojego zdrowia, a nawet życia. W momencie, kiedy zamknęły się za nim drzwi, w pokoju zapanowała jeszcze mroczniejsza i dołująca atmosfera. Każdy zastanawiał się, co powinien zrobić. Jak nadchodząca decyzja wpłynie na jego życie. Sherlock miał wrażenie, że czas się zatrzymał. Nikt nie odważył się zabrać głosu ani podnieść wzroku. Sekundy a później minuty upływały w przytłaczającej ciszy.

"Jakie są szanse, że wykonamy to pieprzone zadanie?" zapytał w końcu jeden z mężczyzn. Był to ten sam, którego Sherlock uznał za złotą rączkę. Jego głos rozniósł się po pokoju, przyciągając uwagę pozostałych. Oni również byli ciekawi odpowiedzi.

Prowadzący spotkanie przełknął ślinę, ale nie dał po sobie poznać zdenerwowania. "Szanse na wykonanie misji to jakieś trzydzieści do trzydziestu pięciu procent".

Ponowna cisza była dowodem na to, że jego słowa zrobiły wrażenie.

"A na to, że wszyscy wrócimy do domu?". Tym razem odezwał się bawidamek. Jego głos nie skrywał obaw, ale chciał wiedzieć, na co się pisał.

"Około dwudziestu" tym razem głos prowadzącego był jeszcze cichszy. Mimo to patrzył na nich z uniesioną głową.

"Niech mnie szlag, jeśli wiem, co tu się dzieje... Tylko tyle? A mimo to upieracie się, żeby nas tam wysłać?" zdenerwowała się łuczniczka.

Sherlock poczuł, jak siedzący obok niego John spiął swoje ciało. Przez dłuższą chwilę nikt się nie odzywał. Liczby zszokowały ich a świadomość, że musieli tak szybko podjąć decyzję, była przytłaczająca. Sherlock spodziewał się co prawda trudnej przeprawy, ale nie sądził, że zadanie będzie aż tak trudne, a co więcej, że Mycroft będzie tak zdesperowany, by pozwolić na uczestnictwo jego i Johna. Lubił adrenalinę i lubił zapewniać ją Johnowi, bo wiedział, że był od niej uzależniony. Miał jednak nadzieję, że najgorsze i najniebezpieczniejsze przypadki albo mieli już za sobą, albo mieli czas, by się na nie przygotować. Żywił nadzieję, że najbliższe miesiące będzie mógł wykorzystać, by jeszcze bardziej zbliżyć się do Johna. Nie było mu ani trochę na rękę, żeby odkładać swój plan i postanowienia, tym bardziej że zadanie, przed którym stali było tak niebezpieczne. Sherlock nie wiedział, jak przetrwa najbliższe miesiące, jeżeli John zdecyduje się na uczestnictwo w misji. Jak na zawołanie usłyszał nieco zachrypnięty głos przyjaciela, który ponownie przerwał panującą w pokoju ciszę. 

"Pomijając liczby..." zaczął i lekko machnął ręką. "... Czy te dane, które mamy za zadanie odzyskać są warte naszego życie i życia pozostałych ludzi, których pewnie będziemy musieli zabić po drodze?".

Prowadzący długo wahał się przed odpowiedzią. Spojrzał Johnowi prosto w oczy. "Tak".

Sherlock widział, jak jego przyjaciel kiwnął głową w zrozumieniu. Kiedy odwrócił się i ich oczy się spotkały, już wiedział. Znał odpowiedź. Wiedział, co przeważało w myślach Johna i potrafił wyczytać odpowiedź w jego spojrzeniu. Ach, John. I ta jego romantyczna dusza. Zawsze był gotów poświęcić się dla dobra innych. Wierzył, że u boku Sherlocka są w stanie osiągnąć wszystko. Że mogą pokonać każdą przeszkodę. Sherlock poczuł dumę i niesamowite uczucie euforii, które towarzyszyło mu za każdym razem, gdy Johna patrzył na niego w ten sposób.

"Wchodzę w to" John zadeklarował się jako pierwszy.

Sherlock niemal uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Cóż miał robić? Nie do pomyślenia było, by mógł zostawić go samego. Wiedział, że nie będzie łatwo. Nigdy nie było, ale miłość do Johna była silniejsza niż cokolwiek innego. Zawsze chciał być przy nim, opiekować się nim i mieć pewność, że nic mu nie groziło. Było to trudne, bo od zawsze wplątywali się w niebezpieczne sytuacje, ale Sherlock wiedział, że John zawsze postępował właściwie. Oczywiście, że nie miał innej opcji. Podniósł wzrok i nabrał powietrza, by potwierdzić swoje uczestnictwo.

"Ja też".

Zmroziło go, a głos ugrzązł mu w gardle. Spojrzał na mężczyznę, który od samego początku wzbudzał w nim największe zainteresowanie. Mężczyzna cały czas bacznie przyglądał się Johnowi, który zadrżał, słysząc jego głos. Sherlock był zły. Nie tylko dlatego, że nieznajomy uprzedził go i był pierwszą osobą, która wsparła Johna swoją decyzją. Był wściekły na fakt, że wywoływał u jego przyjaciela takie emocje. Negatywne emocje. John próbował się trzymać, ale bladość zdradzała jego poruszenie, chociaż z całą pewnością spodziewał się takiej decyzji drugiego mężczyzny.

Prowadzący spotkanie odetchnął z ulgą. "Doskonale. A więc doktor John Watson i pan Sebastian Moran są już w drużynie...".

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi. _Moran? Moran..._ Już gdzieś słyszał to nazwisko.

"Kurwa..." odezwał się 'pan złota rączka'. "Co robić... Ja też w to wchodzę".

Chwilę później swoją gotowość zasygnalizował też bawidamek. Sherlock kiwnął głową, na znak, że jego też należało zaliczyć do drużyny. Nie miał czasu zabierać głosu. Cały czas zastanawiał się, skąd znał Sebastiana Morana. Przyglądał się mężczyźnie, chociaż ten nie spojrzał w jego stronę nawet na ułamek sekundy.

"Bohaterowie psia ich mać...". Łuczniczka po raz kolejny zasygnalizowała swoje niezadowolenie. "Zbawcy świata. Żeby z taką ochotą pchać się wilkom między kły...". Parsknęła z niedowierzaniem. Zastanawiała się chwilę, ale ostatecznie westchnęła głośno. "Ja też się zgłaszam. Nie mam wyjścia. Jeszcze później powiedzą, że baba stchórzyła".

Prowadzący tajne spotkanie kiwnął głową z zadowoleniem. Widać było na pierwszy rzut oka, że ich decyzja była dla niego wielką ulgą. Po kilku słowach wsparcia i podziękowaniach przygasił światła i zaprezentował na ekranie szczegóły misji. Skupił się na objaśnieniu ich zadania. Wskazywał terytorium, gdzie mieli zostać wysłani. Pokazywał potencjalne kryjówki i niebezpieczne tereny, których powinni unikać. Pokazywał miejsca na mapie, gdzie pozostali agenci zostawili ukryte zapasy zarówno amunicji, jak i innych niezbędnych rzeczy. Długo objaśniał drogę i potencjalne opcje wyjścia w razie niepowodzenia któregoś z planu. Wszyscy słuchali go z uwagą, poza jedną osobą. Sherlockiem.

_Moran. Sebastian Moran..._ Wiedział, że gdzieś w pałacu umysłu miał zachowane to imię. Musiał też mieć jakieś powiązania z Johnem i jego przeszłością. Sądząc po zachowaniu jego przyjaciela, ich relacja zakończyła się w nieprzyjemny sposób. Bolesny dla Johna. W pewnej chwili Sherlock wszedł do właściwego pokoju. Przypomniał sobie. Natrafił na to nazwisko, kiedy sprawdzał przeszłość majora Sholto. A więc Sebastian Moran był żołnierzem. Zawodowym snajperem. Dowódcą grupy i znajomym Johna z wojska. Służyli w jednym obozie i nieraz zdarzało im się wykonywać wspólnie misje. Tak, teraz wszystko nabrało sensu, gdy patrzył na Morana. Widział stare blizny zdobiące twarz. Jego ciało wciąż było w formie, chociaż przesiedział w celi tajnych służb, nie wiadomo ile czasu. Sposób jego zachowania i poruszania się pozostał ten sam, jaki nabył podczas szkolenia wojskowego. Cierpliwość charakteryzowała snajperów, a Moran był na to idealnym przykładem. Nie zniechęcał się i dążył do celu pomimo niesprzyjających okoliczności. Niestrudzenie obserwował Johna, nie spuszczał z niego wzroku. Skupił się na wykonaniu zadania, jakim było dla niego w tej chwili zdobycie jego uwagi. A może patrzył się, bo w końcu miał taką możliwość? Kto wie, dlaczego znalazł się pod obserwacją tajnych służb i co chcieli od niego wyciągnąć? Co sprawiło, że John nigdy o nim nie wspominał? Najważniejsze pytanie brzmiało jednak - co ich łączyło? Dlaczego widok Sebastiana aż tak wstrząsnął jego przyjacielem?

Kiedy Sherlock odwrócił głowę, dostrzegł, że John przysłuchiwał się wskazówkom przewodniczącego. Jednocześnie bardzo starał się zignorować intensywne oczy Morana. Sherlock miał ochotę złapać go za rękę. Położyć palce na jego skórze. Pragnął wesprzeć przyjaciela, pomóc mu przetrwać ten trudny moment. A przy okazji mógłby zasygnalizować Moranowi, że John miał już partnera, gotowego na wszystko. Ani trochę nie podobał mu się sposób, w jaki na niego patrzył. Jego intencje były oczywiste. Gdyby tylko mógł, rozwiałby jego wątpliwości i od razu dał do zrozumienia, że był gotów walczyć o uczucia Johna. Że miał prawo troszczyć się o niego i chociaż nie łączyło ich jeszcze nic poważniejszego oprócz szczerej przyjaźni, to nie pozwoli nikomu zbliżyć się do niego ponownie. John należał do niego... A właściwie to on należał do Johna. Zawsze tak było. Zazdrość i zaborczość Sherlocka potęgowała się z każdą minutą. Był tak zatracony w wewnętrznej walce z własnymi myślami i pragnieniami, że przed wykonaniem ostatniego ruchu uratowało go nagłe poruszenie w pokoju. Zorientował się, że jego dłoń była już w powietrzu, kiedy prowadzący spotkanie podszedł do ściany i nacisnął mały przycisk. Ku uldze Sherlocka okazało się, że spotkanie dobiegło końca i chociaż nie dowiedział się z niego żadnych szczegółów, był zadowolony, jak wiele udało mu się wydedukować. Zobaczył, jak dwaj ochroniarze weszli do pokoju i zmusili Morana do wstania z miejsca. Sebastian przez chwilę stał bez ruchu, wpatrując się w Johna. Wystarczyłoby, by zrobił dwa kroki. Miał go na wyciągnięcie ręki. Wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć. Zawahał się, ale pod naporem dłoni ochroniarzy, wyszedł z pokoju bez słowa. Sherlock spojrzał na przyjaciela. John nie wyglądał na gotowego do rozmowy, ale geniusz nie przejął się tym. Nie chciał zmuszać go do zwierzeń. Poza tym świadomość, że miał kilka tygodni, by dowiedzieć się więcej o ich relacji, była dla niego wystarczająca.


	3. Obawy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwaga! W tym rozdziale pojawia się pierwszy wybór. Nie będzie on miał wpływu na następny rozdział, ale będzie miał znaczenie w przyszłości. Przemyśl dokładnie co wybierzesz i zapamiętaj swój pierwszy wybór.

Piętnaście huków. Piętnaście strzałów. Piętnaście dziur w tarczy przypominającej kształtem człowieka. Nie wszystkie trafiły celu, ale to nie miało w tej chwili znaczenia. Najważniejsza była adrenalina i uczucie władzy. Świadomość, że robił to, co kochał. Wiele razy mówiono mu, że urodził się do tej roboty, że rola żołnierza była dla niego idealna. Teraz gdy rzucił na podłogę pusty magazynek i chwytał za następny, John był w swoim świecie. W świecie, gdzie miał kontrolę nad swoim ciałem i otoczeniem. Gdy podnosił przed siebie połączone dłonie, trzymał glocka, kiedy celował do tarczy i naciskał spust, był panem chwili. Nie było ważne to, co działo się dookoła, ani ciekawskie spojrzenia, które czuł na swoich plecach od trzech tygodni. Liczył się tylko cel i palec na spuście.

Kolejne pociski trafiały w tarczę. Były celniejsze, ale John wiedział, że to nie był szczyt jego możliwości. Potrafił celować lepiej, ale do tego potrzebował czegoś, co doprowadziłoby go na skraj. Potrzebny był mu stres, by jego dłoń była sztywna, a oko idealnie skupione na celu. I te uczucia miały mu zapewnić nadchodzące tygodnie, bo misja, do której się przygotowywał z dnia na dzień, wydawała się coraz bardziej niebezpieczna i ekstremalna. Na początku nie był przekonany, że jego ciało wciąż nadaje się do tego typu zadań. Nie był już najmłodszy, a mięśnie dawno zapomniały o treningu, jaki przeszedł w wojsku. Zdziwił się zatem, gdy okazało się, że nie tylko radził sobie całkiem nieźle, ale też ochoczo zmuszał swoje ciało do wysiłku. Po kilku dniach zorientował się, że był w lepszej formie, niż sądził na początku. Jak widać bieganie po Londynie z Sherlockiem, okazało się przydatne. Mięśnie i stawy owszem dawały mu o sobie znać. Czuł ból i zmęczenie, ale miał do dyspozycji specjalistów, których zadaniem było doprowadzenie go do stanu używalności. Codziennie trenował i brał udział w odprawach, by nie myśleć o niektórych osobach. Przede wszystkim o Sebastianie.

Odwrócił głowę, by upewnić się o obecności przyjaciela. Sherlock stał kilka stóp dalej za dźwiękoszczelną szybą. Obserwował trening strzelecki i rozmawiał z Mycroftem. Właściwie to słuchał z poważną miną monologu brata. Gdy jego spojrzenie spotkało się z oczami Johna, wyprostował się, uniósł głowę i posyłał mu ledwie widoczny uśmiech. Jakby pocieszający i uspokajający. John nie wiedział, co sprawiało, że jego przyjaciel przybierał taką postawę za każdym razem, gdy czuł na sobie jego wzrok. Nie wiedział też wielu innych rzeczy i był przez to zirytowany. Sherlock od przylotu do tajnej bazy niewiele mówił. Milczał w towarzystwie i obserwował dokładnie wszystkich członków grupy. Ale z jakiegoś powodu John czuł, że to właśnie on był pod jego najściślejszą obserwacją. Widział dziwną determinację w jego zachowaniu i chęć przebywania w jego towarzystwie a mimo to odzywał się rzadko. Do tego te spojrzenia... Od jakiegoś czasu zorientował się, że nie były one zwykłe, przyjacielskie. W oczach Sherlocka dostrzegł coś dziwnego. Patrzył na niego inaczej. Spojrzenia były czasami ukradkowe, co tym bardziej wzbudzało jego ciekawość, bo przecież od początku ich znajomości Sherlock nie krępował się wbijać oczy w coś, co go interesowało. Tym razem było jednak inaczej. Na każde odwzajemnione spojrzenie czy próbę wymuszenia na nim odpowiedzi, geniusz reagował opuszczeniem wzroku. Zupełnie jakby wstydził się czegoś. John usprawiedliwiał to stresem i przygotowaniami do misji. Nie potrafił znaleźć innego sensowniejszego usprawiedliwienia, dlaczego jego przyjaciel z miną pokonanego człowieka spoglądał w jego stronę.

Nawet teraz, gdy próbował zachować pozory normalności, odwrócił wzrok. Nie na brata czy dokumenty, które trzymał w dłoniach. Sherlock spojrzał w podłogę. Uczucie niepewności i nieprzyjemne ukłucie w żołądku przestało Johna dziwić. Doświadczał go zbyt często, kiedy Sherlock był w pobliżu, a mimo to wciąż przejmował się, gdy przyjaciel zachowywał się w tak niecodzienny sposób. Martwił się, co działo się w głowie geniusza. Stres to jedno. W końcu za kilka dni mieli wyruszyć na niemal dwumiesięczną misję z tak małymi szansami powodzenia, że tykająca bomba w wagonie wydawała się błahostką. Ale jeżeli John miałby wybierać, jak umrzeć, chciał to zrobić u boku Sherlocka. To byłby dla niego honor. Nie wiedział, jakie uczucia przeważały w jego przyjacielu i czy był tak samo gotów zginąć u jego boku. Sherlock zawsze zamykał się w sobie i zgrywał niewzruszonego, jakby zupełnie nie przejmował się swoim życiem. Jakby najważniejsze było dla niego bezpieczeństwo Johna. Wiele razy dawał temu dowód. Ale nigdy wcześniej John nie miał okazji widzieć aż w takim stopniu jego stresu i emocji. To było niepodobne do Sherlocka. Musiało więc chodzić też o coś innego. O coś bardziej intymnego, prywatnego. O coś, co miało z nim związek na płaszczyźnie emocjonalnej. Myśl uderzyła Johna niczym piorun. Zagrył wargi, nie spuszczając wzroku od przyjaciela. A co jeśli Sherlock dogrzebał się do informacji o jego przeszłości z Sebastianem? Co, jeśli to był powód jego dziwnego zachowania? Współczuł mu? To była najgorsza z możliwości. John nie chciał, by ktokolwiek i kiedykolwiek mu współczuł. Nie chciał przeżywać tego jeszcze raz, a myśl, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel miałby myśleć o nim w taki sposób, wywoływała zimny dreszcz na jego plecach. Z drugiej strony ufał Mycroftowi. Chciał wierzyć, że oszczędziłby ujawnienia szczegółów i jemu i bratu. Był tylko jednej problem. Sherlock był mistrzem dedukcji. Nawet jeśli nie miał wglądu do ich przeszłości, musiał domyślić się... Bóg jeden wie, czego się domyślił.

John poczuł mdłości na samą myśl, co Sherlock mógł o nim myśleć, lecz poczuł się jeszcze gorzej, gdy pomyślał o Sebastianie. Zbliżała się godzina jego treningu na strzelnicy. John wiedział, że powinien się niedługo z niej ewakuować, by nie trafić na Morana, ale nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od pięknej twarzy przyjaciela... Pięknej? Aż potrząsnął głową. O czym on myślał? Na szczęście Sherlock zajęty był rozmową z Mycroftem, by zobaczyć jego niedorzeczne zachowanie. John wykorzystał okazję, by choć jeszcze przez sekundę przyjrzeć się mu dokładniej. Farciarz... Jako jedyny z grupy trenował najmniej. Nie trenował strzelania, skupił się tylko na wskazówkach Mycrofta i innych ludzi odpowiedzialnych za logistykę i sam cel misji. Trenował najmniej, a mimo to był w świetnej formie. John dostrzegał to przez napiętą koszulę na jego piersi, silnych nogach i sposobie, w jaki ruszał się, przymierzając specjalnie uszyte ubrania. Ciało Sherlocka jak zwykle nie wymagało specjalnego przygotowania. Piękne, doskonałe ciało... John ponownie mocno potrząsnął głową i potarł oczy. Co się z nim działo? Całkowicie stracił rozum, czy co? Miał nadzieję, że była to wina Sebastiana i całego tego bałaganu, a nie uczuć, nad którymi z trudem, ale jakoś udało mu się zapanować i ukryć przed ciekawskim spojrzeniem przyjaciela.

Wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji. Wycelował glocka w tarczę, skupił wzrok na celu i raz za razem pociągał za spust. Słyszał wystrzały z własnej broni, a także nieregularne huki z broni trzymanej przez Josha, który stał dwa stoiska dalej i nieudolnie próbował chociaż raz trafić w tarczę. Josh nie był typem przemocowca ani agresora. Był kobieciarzem, a mimo to jego talenty wywarły tak duże wrażenie na agentach specjalnych, że postanowiono wcielić go do grupy. John musiał przyznać, że polubił go w ciągu tych kilku tygodni. Miał talent do zjednywania sobie ludzi. Lubił grać na gitarze, komponować zbereźne piosenki i miał słomiany zapał do wszystkiego, co nie tyczyło się romansów, ale kiedy nie było w pobliżu płci pięknej, Josh był ciekawym towarzyszem rozmów. Jego jedną z największych przywar było ignorowanie porad i robienie wszystkiego po swojemu, za co nieraz dostało mu się po uszach. Najczęściej od Lucy, która nie była ani trochę zainteresowana jego próbami podrywu i zbywała go typowymi dla siebie komentarzami. Josh nie wyglądał na przejętego, obrażonego czy nawet zniechęconego jej słowami, co tylko dodawało mu uroku. Miał wiele cech, które John cenił, ale musiał przyznać jedno - Josh był fatalnym strzelcem. Od początku wszyscy zdali sobie sprawę, że jeżeli - a właściwie kiedy - dojdzie do walki i wymiany ognia, Josha trzeba będzie ochraniać, a nie liczyć na jego pomoc.

"Ha! Trafiłem!" Josh niemal podskoczył w ekstazie. "Widziałeś, John? Trafiłem w tarczę! No, teraz to już jestem gotowy".

John uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Co z tego, że kula przebiła sam róg celu, mijając absolutnie każdą linię narysowanego człowieka? Najważniejsza była radość Josha i fakt, że po tylu dniach w końcu udało mu się wycelować i trafić w upragniony cel, jakim była wielka tekturowa tarcza, wisząca kilkadziesiąt stóp dalej. Oczywiście był to czysty przypadek, ale John nie zamierzał odbierać mu chwili szczęścia. Opuścił dłonie i odwrócił głowę w jego stronę.

"Nie trenuj do momentu, kiedy uda ci się coś raz. Trenuj tak długo, aż nie będziesz popełniał błędu". Po strzelnicy rozniósł się wyraźny, spokojny głos.

John zastygł w miejscu. Spojrzał na Sebastiana, który stał w przejściu i wbijał w niego jasne spojrzenie. Swoim ciałem zasłaniał drzwi, uniemożliwiając ochroniarzom wejście na strzelnicę. Ich cierpliwość miała jednak granicę, więc po chwili wepchnęli Morana do pomieszczenia i stanęli obok niego, udając niezainteresowanych otoczeniem. Ich twarze pokrywały siniaki i zadrapania. Przeguby dłoni owinięte mieli bandażami, a jeden z nich oblizywał swoją pękniętą wargę. Sebastian był w podobnym stanie. Dla Johna stało się oczywiste dlaczego. Znał Morana nie od wczoraj. Zbyt długo służył z nim w jednym obozie w Afganistanie, by nie wiedzieć, że rozwiązania siłowe były jego sprawdzonym sposobem na osiągnięcie celu. Wiedział też, dlaczego pobił się z ochroniarzami, a przy okazji z połową agentów, którzy musieli interweniować. Takie sytuacje zdarzyły się kilka razy, a to wszystko dlatego, że Sebastian nie mógł zrobić tego, co chciał. Do momentu wylotu miał całkowity zakaz zbliżania się do niego, a mimo to próbował. I to nie raz. W końcu jednak odpuścił, bo wiedział, że niebawem będzie miał najlepszą sposobność, do bycia z nim sam na sam. I to w miejscu, gdzie John nie miał możliwości ucieczki. Na odludnym terenie w południowej Azji. W miejscu, gdzie będą musieli połączyć siły i współpracować, by wykonać zadanie.

John niby zdążył przywyknąć do tej myśli. Pogodził się z nią, ale widok Sebastiana wywoływał bladość na jego twarzy. Czuł, jak wszystkie mięśnie w ciele mimowolnie kurczyły się, jak tracił oddech, a z głowy wyparowywały wszystkie myśli. Wcześniej uznałby to za przejawy zauroczenia, zakochania, albo wręcz przeciwnie - strachu i paniki - ale jego uczucia do Sebastiana były o wiele bardziej skomplikowane. Moran zniszczył go. Złamał, na wszelkie możliwe sposoby. To z jego powodu stracił zaufanie do samego siebie. Znienawidził się na jakiś czas i zamknął na porywy serca w stosunku do mężczyzn. Spotkanie go ponownie po tylu latach było szokiem. Sprawiło mu ból, a wspomnienia, których próbował się pozbyć, wróciły ze zdwojoną siłą. Gdy zobaczył go po raz pierwszy trzy tygodnie wcześniej, zrozumiał, że nigdy nie będzie wolny od tego, co się stało. Że Sebastian już zawsze zostanie z nim i że jest częścią tego, kim się stał. W słabo oświetlonym korytarzu wyglądał tak samo, jak tego dnia, gdy widział go po raz ostatni. Nie zmienił się ani trochę. Jego przenikliwe oczy, pełne desperacji przenikały go na wylot. Krótkie włosy i ostry zarost były takie same. Silne ramiona, którymi...

Nie. Nie chciał to tego wracać. Wspomnienia były zbyt bolesne. I tak już zdecydowanie za długo stał bez ruchu i pozwalał Sebastianowi na obserwowanie swoich reakcji. John chciał wykorzystać każdą chwilę, gdy dzieliła ich jeszcze granica w postaci silnych dłoni ochroniarzy i kilku pięter tajnego budynku, w którym mieszkali. Zdjął z uszu słuchawki. Odłożył broń i przesunął stopą puste magazynki, walające się po ziemi. Nie podniósł wzroku, kiedy szedł w kierunku drzwi, chociaż czuł na sobie spojrzenie Morana i Sherlocka. Wciągnął powietrze, gdy zbliżał się do Sebastiana. Każdy krok był coraz cięższy i trudniejszy do wykonania. Z każdym oddechem wiedział, że zbliżał się do swojego koszmaru. Nie był zbyt zaskoczony, gdy musiał zatrzymać się w miejscu, czując znajomy i silny uścisk na ramieniu. Moran chwycił go mocno, zdecydowanie. Niczym imadło chwytające pręt. Nie było sensu się wyrywać. Sebastian sam nie zdawał sobie sprawy z własnej siły i z jaką mocną jego palce zaciskały się na ramieniu lekarza. John walczył sam ze sobą. Nie chciał pokazać bólu, jaki odczuwał. Pamiętał te palce i ich siłę. Wyrywanie się nie miało teraz sensu. Spojrzał prosto w jasne oczy Sebastiana, który górował nad nim i niebezpiecznie zbliżał swoją twarz w jego stronę. Ochroniarze drgnęli, ale zastygli w miejscu, rzucając pytające i wyczekujące spojrzenia w kierunku Mycrofta. Obaj bracia Holmes przerwali swoją dyskusję i obserwowali scenę zza pancernej szyby.

Sebastian próbował panować nad swoim ciałem. Jego prawdziwe intencje zdradzał przyśpieszony oddech i puls. Długo milczał, wpatrując się w oczy i usta Johna. Jego twarz była blisko. John czuł drżące powietrze ogrzane oddechem Morana. "Nie opróżniłeś magazynku" jego szorstki, ochrypły głos rozbrzmiał cicho w pomieszczeniu. "Zostały ci dwa naboje".

Nie odpowiedział. Z uniesioną głową przyjął zaproszenie do konfrontacji. Zastanawiał się, jak długo Sebastian obserwował go, że zdążył nawet policzyć ilość wystrzelonych pocisków. Musiał też widzieć, w jaki sposób patrzył na swojego przyjaciela. Mimowolnie odwrócił twarz w stronę przeszklonego pomieszczenia na tyłach strzelnicy. Nie zdziwił się tym, co zobaczył. Mycroft i Sherlock obserwowali ich w napięciu i ciszy. Starszy z braci trzymał dłoń na piersi młodszego i starał się powstrzymać go przed wypadnięciem z pokoju. Sherlock wyglądał, jakby w każdej chwili miał zamiar ruszyć w ich stronę. Uścisk na ramieniu Johna wzmocnił się jeszcze bardziej. Miał wrażenie, że Sebastian zaraz złamie mu kość. Wykrzywił się, spojrzał na niego i chwycił jego nadgarstek. Wiedział, że nie miał z nim szans. Kiedy Sebastian tylko chciał, pokazywał, jak wielka siła drzemała w jego wysportowanym ciele. John zacisnął palce, najmocniej jak umiał i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

"Pozwól mi popatrzeć na ciebie jeszcze chwilę". Tym razem głos Sebastiana był ledwo słyszalny. Nachylił się nad Johnem i wymruczał prośbę wprost do jego ucha.

"Będziesz miał na to dwa miesiące. To ci nie wystarczy?". John nie zdziwił się na swoją ochrypniętą odpowiedzią. Od kilku chwil czuł, że jego gardło było przeraźliwie suche.

"Nie".

Dwaj ochroniarze, którzy lekko zdezorientowani patrzyli na Mycrofta, szukając u niego wskazówek i poleceń, zdecydowali się w końcu zareagować. Chwycili Sebastiana za ramiona. John jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywał się w jego zdeterminowane spojrzenie. Ostatecznie uścisk się rozluźnił, a on był w stanie uwolnić rękę. Wyszedł z pomieszczenia, nie oglądając się za siebie.

Zdążył poznać już budynek, w którym mieszkał od ponad trzech tygodni. Wiedział, w jaki korytarz skręcić i przez jakie drzwi przejść, by dostać się do celu. Wiedział też, że niektórych pięter nigdy nie będzie mu dane poznać. Stanowiły teren zamknięty i wejść mogły tam tylko uprawnione do tego osoby. Nawet Sherlock, który niejednokrotnie próbował prześlizgnąć się obok brata, był zawracany i karcony przez Mycrofta. Ich grupie musiały wystarczyć cztery piętra i plac treningowy. Mieli co prawda prawo wejścia do kilku tajnych pokoi pod ziemią, ale John się tam nie zapuszczał. Manewrował między stołówką, swoim pokojem i salami treningowymi. Zatęsknił już za widokiem natury, ale wiedział, że już niedługo będzie miał możliwość nacieszenia się nią aż do przesytu. Myślał o nadchodzących miesiącach i próbował ignorować swój żołądek, który już od dłuższego czasu domagał się uwagi. Postanowił przyzwyczaić organizm do rzadszych i mniejszych porcji jedzenia. Minął elegancką kafeterię i skierował się wprost do jednego z pokoi, który był dla nich otwarty całą dobę. Pokój był duży, słabo oświetlony. Zawalony stołami i różnymi rozłożonymi rzeczami, które mogło być przydatne w terenie. Wszystkie rzeczy były do ich dyspozycji. Cała grupa została dokładnie zbadana. Zmierzono ich predyspozycje i ustalono górny limit ciężaru, jaki mogli unieść i który nie był ryzykowny dla ich zdrowia. Oprócz najpotrzebniejszych rzeczy takich jak ubrania na zmianę, buty i broń każdy z nich mógł zabrać ze sobą inne przydatne przedmioty wystawione i przygotowane przez specjalistów, pracujących w tajnych służbach. John powoli kompletował swój plecak. Każdego dnia dokładał jedną rzecz, która mogła przydać się grupie podczas misji. Powoli zbliżał się do swojego limitu czterdziestu czterech funtów, ale teraz, gdy stał przed zapełnionymi stołami w dużym pokoju, każda rzeczy wydawała mu się niezbędna. Może powinien zabrać większą ilość baterii? Map? Może zapasowe buty albo dodatkowe wyposażenie medyczne? Co, jeśli któremuś z nich stanie się coś poważniejszego, a on nie będzie miał pod ręką odpowiednich narzędzi, bo dokona złego wyboru? Właśnie przed takim dylematem stawał niemal codziennie, gdy wchodził do pokoju. Wiedział, że pozostali również mieli problemy przed podjęciem ostatecznych decyzji.

W pewnym momencie poczuł przyjemny zapach. Nawet nie musiał odwracać głowy, by wiedzieć, kto wszedł do pokoju.

"Wreszcie przyjazna twarz. Dość już miałam tych umizgów Josha i ignorancji Sherlocka. Twój przyjaciel to totalny bufon". Lucy jak zwykle nie przejmowała się niczym. Wkroczyła do pokoju z rękami w kieszeniach i spojrzała na zawalone stoły. Po chwili podniosła wzrok i posłała mu o dziwo przyjazny uśmiech.

"Sherlock zyskuje przy bliższym poznaniu" stwierdził i tylko na ułamek sekundy spojrzał w jej stronę, unosząc kącik ust.

"Wierze na słowo. Już od trzech tygodni kisimy się w tym betonowym więzieniu..." stwierdziła, rozglądając się wokół, "a on cały czas trzyma się na dystans, jakby każde z nas wytarzało się w jakimś gównie. Chociaż z drugiej strony tak sobie myślę... może to przez stres?". Na jej wyrazistej i pięknej twarzy pojawiło się nieme zapytanie. "A może po prostu znalazł już kogoś wyjątkowego i woli skupić się na tej osobie".

Jej uśmieszek i żartobliwy ton sprawił, że John od razu postanowił wyprowadzić ją z błędu. "Sherlock i ja jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi".

Wzruszyła ramionami, jakby było jej to obojętne. John nie raz zapewniał ją o tym, że jego relacje z Sherlockiem były czysto przyjacielskie, ale najwidoczniej nie wierzyła mu. Oparła się biodrami o stół i westchnęła. "Skoro tak twierdzisz... Mnie nic do tego, ale powoli zaczynam mu współczuć".

John zmarszczył brwi. Wyprostował się i odłożył rzeczy, które przeglądał do tej pory. "Dlaczego wszyscy sądzą, że jesteśmy parą?".

"Może to dlatego, że widzimy, jak na siebie patrzycie? A zwłaszcza jak on gapi się na ciebie".

"Czyli jak?" zapytał, mrugając szybko i kładąc dłoń na biodrze.

"Czy ja wiem? Wbija w ciebie oczy, kiedy na niego nie patrzysz. Robi przy tym minę zagłodzonego kundla. John, znamy się już kilka tygodni i powiem ci jedno. Gdyby mój przyjaciel spojrzał na mnie w taki sposób, jaki on gapi się na ciebie, miałabym dwa wyjścia. Albo przyłożyć mu w zęby, albo złapać za kołnierz i pocałować. Ty też mógłbyś się już na coś zdecydować, bo sam widok jego miny i niezdecydowania działa mi na nerwy".

Opuścił wzrok. Nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć ani jak zareagować. Lucy była pierwszą osobą, która ujęła to w tak bezpośredni sposób. Już dawno stracił nadzieję, że kiedyś połączy go z Sherlockiem coś więcej. Tak właściwie to od samego początku wiedział, że sprawa była beznadziejna. Nie chciał znów rozbudzać w sobie nadziei. Kiedy Lucy poruszyła ten temat, nieświadomie rozdrapywała stare rany i sprawiała mu ból, chociaż wiedział, że to nie było jej intencją.

Lucy zmieniła temat. Widziała, że nie powinna ciągnąć rozmowy o Sherlocku i jego fascynacji przyjacielem. Odchrząknęła nerwowo i wyprostowała się, odwracając wzrok na leżące na stołach rzeczy. "Jeszcze nie skompletowałeś plecaka?".

John ożywił się zmianą tematu. "Trudno mi wybrać. Zastanawiam się, co mogłoby nam się przydać, ale każda rzecz wydaje się ważniejsza od drugiej".

"A mówią, że to baby nie potrafią się zdecydować".

John uniósł pytająco brew. "Spakowałaś się już?".

"Ha! Jeszcze przed wyjazdem do domu. Nie ma co ślęczeć nad wyborem. Co się zabierze, to się zabierze. Na miejscu i tak nie będzie już odwrotu i będziemy sobie jakoś musieli radzić".

To była prawda. John uświadomił sobie, że na wiele rzeczy nie będzie miał wpływu, a co to spakuje do plecaka, może okazać się przydatne lub kompletnie zbędne. Miał ochotę zapytać Lucy o pobyt w domu i o to, czy ciężko jej było opuszczać najbliższych. Zaniechał jednak tego pomysłu. To, co robiła na ostatnim wyjeździe, było jej sprawą i nie zamierzał jej wypytywać. Najważniejsze, że miała jeszcze okazję porozmawiać i pobyć z rodziną przed wylotem na misję. On i Sherlock również mieli możliwość powrotu na Baker Street, ale postanowili zostać na miejscu. Widok Pani Hudson i świadomość, że być może widzą ją po raz ostatni, był dla Johna wystarczającym powodem, by rezygnować z kilkudniowego powrotu do domu. Wolał oszczędzić sobie i swojej ukochanej gospodyni trudnych chwil.

"Nad czym się wahasz?" zapytała Lucy, przyciągając jego uwagę.

John, zamiast odpowiedzieć, wziął do rąk dwie rzeczy, nad którymi myślał już od dłuższej chwili.

"Słownik języków bliskiego wschodu?" zapytała, biorąc w dłoń grubą książkę. "Po co ci to? Zamierzasz uczyć się języków? Od tego jest ten fałszujący żigolak". Lucy kiwnęła kciukiem za siebie.

John uśmiechnął się. "Josh zna wiele języków i liczymy na jego pomoc, ale co będzie, jeżeli coś się mu stanie? Co, jeśli z jakiegoś powodu straci głos? Albo słuch?". Świadomie nie wspominał o zdolnościach Sherlocka do szybkiej i skutecznej nauki języków. Wiedział, że czasami warto przemilczeć jakiś fakt, zwłaszcza że wiedza na ten temat nie była im teraz niezbędna.

"Nie miałabym nic przeciwko. Może przestałby śpiewać te sprośne piosenki, które brzmią, jakby komponował je ze swoimi koleżkami pod budką z piwem. Ale masz rację. Im więcej rozumiesz i wiesz, tym lepsza jest twoja sytuacja". Odłożyła słownik i tym razem wzięła od Johna berettę. Ciężki pistolet, który ledwo mieścił się w dłoni. "A to? Nie za dużo masz już tej broni? Na co ci jeszcze jedna?" zapytała, obracając pistolet w każdą stronę i celując przed siebie.

John kiwnął głową. Rzeczywiście w swoim wyposażeniu nie mógł narzekać na brak pistoletów, noży i innych broni. Wiedział, że mu jej nie braknie. Poza tym Sebastian spakował ze sobą chyba tyle pistoletów i karabinów, ile jest na wyposażeniu małego posterunku policji. "Każda sztuka może się przydać. Wolałbym mieć coś za paskiem, a nie walczyć na gołe pięści, gdyby nasze plecaki i inny sprzęt zaginęły. Poza tym..." John delikatnie zabrał broń z jej dłoni. "Zobacz tylko na to cudo".

Lucy uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Znała to spojrzenie. Za każdym razem patrzyła w ten sposób na nowy łuk, który kupowała do swojej kolekcji. John lubił broń i było mu z nią do twarzy. Niebezpieczny błysk w jego oku i lekki uśmieszek były dowodem, że kto raz zasmakował w adrenalinie i niebezpieczeństwie wojny, już zawsze tęsknił za tym uczuciem. "A może potrzebna ci jest na Morana, co?" zapytała, unosząc kącik ust na widok zaskoczonej miny Johna. "Olej go. Z bronią czy bez niej, dasz sobie radę. Zresztą cokolwiek wybierzesz i tak wątpię, czy wpłynie to na naszą misję. Lepiej wierzyć w siebie i swoje umiejętności niż trzymać się myśli, że zwykły przedmiot odmieni to, co jest nam przeznaczone".

\---

Trzy tygodnie ciężkich treningów powoli przynosiły efekty. Widział to w swoim odbiciu w lustrze, gdy stał w samych spodniach. Mięśnie na jego brzuchu zaczynały się uwidaczniać, a skóra znów stała się opięta i jędrna. Cieszył się, że odzyska sprawność, jaką miał podczas służby w Afganistanie. Lubił się takim. Łatwiej przychodziło mu też zaakceptowanie swoich niedoskonałości, których w żaden sposób nie mógł przeskoczyć. Treningi i dieta, jakiej poddał swój organizm, sprawiły, że czuł się pewniej we własnej skórze. Widząc swój lekki zarost, przypomniały mu się dni na pustynnych bezdrożach, jakie spędzał u boku innych żołnierzy. Znów zaczynał być w formie, ale doskonały efekt psuł czerwony siniak na jego ramieniu. Spojrzał na miejsce, które Sebastian chwycił z taką siłą. Przypomniał sobie jego palce, oddech na twarzy i determinację w spojrzeniu. Nic się nie zmienił. Nawet tyle lat nie rozłąki nie zmieniło jego zachowania i przyzwyczajeń. Nadal był pewny swego i zdeterminowany, by osiągnąć to, co chciał. Nawet jeśli musiał użyć do tego siły. Czerwony ślad po jego palcach przypominał o tym Johnowi aż za dobrze. Skrzywił się, kiedy dotknął zranionego miejsca. Sebastian zawsze go ranił i chociaż John wierzył, że przeważnie robił to nieświadomie, wolał unikać przebywania z nim sam na sam. Zacisnął zęby, bo wiedział, że samozaparcie będzie dla niego najważniejszym czynnikiem przed zbliżającą się misją na nieznanych terenach w Azji.

Postanowił jeszcze raz przyjrzeć się rzeczom, które chciał zabrać ze sobą. Wyszedł z łazienki, przylegającej do jego pokoju i podszedł do łóżka. Wcześniej ułożył na nim wszystkie przedmioty. Stanął obok, położył dłonie na biodrach i zaczął analizować swoje wybory. Oprócz ubrań na zmianę i dwóch par dodatkowych butów postanowił zabrać kilka sztuk broni, noży i zestaw medyczny. Każdy z grupy dostał również specjalnie przygotowane pakunki z urządzeniami, jakimi na co dzień mogli posługiwać się agenci specjalni. John nie za bardzo wiedział, do czego służyły, ale sądząc po minie Ariana, który specjalizował się w saperce, inżynierii i informatyce, wiedział, że na pewno się przydadzą. Był zbyt pochłonięty myślami, by odpowiednio zareagować na pukanie do drzwi. Mruknął tylko coś pod nosem i chwilę później usłyszał cichy trzask. Minęła dłuższa chwila, ale nie zauważył obok siebie nikogo. Odwrócił głowę w stronę drzwi. Zmarszczył brwi, bo Sherlock, który wszedł do pokoju, wyglądał dość dziwnie. Jakby wahał się wejść dalej. Stał w miejscu i nie wiedział, gdzie podziać oczy. Johnowi wydawało się, że jego przyjaciel przestał na chwilę oddychać.

"Co się stało?" zapytał, nie zmieniając pozycji.

To pytanie wyrwało Sherlocka z dziwnego stanu. Zamrugał kilka razy i niepewnie podniósł wzrok. Powoli zbliżył się w jego stronę, ale to, co zdziwiło Johna najbardziej to to, że wpatrywał się prosto w jego oczy. Jakby widział w nich coś niezwykłego albo jakby bał się spojrzeć gdzie indziej. Jakby był... zawstydzony? John pokiwał głową i cicho parsknął pod nosem. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że po tylu latach Sherlock wciąż nie był przyzwyczajony do widoku jego nagiej piersi. Odwrócił wzrok i znów skupił się na przedmiotach, leżących na pościeli.

"Mam wrażenie, że czegoś tu brakuje. Że zapomniałem o czymś, co może okazać się potrzebne". Poczuł obok siebie przyjaciela. Sherlock nie odezwał się słowem. "Wiem, że nie powinienem, ale z jakiegoś powodu cieszę się, że poczuję ten dreszczyk emocji. Tu chodzi o życie wielu ludzi a ja mimo to..." zamilkł na chwilę i westchnął. "Miałeś rację. Jestem uzależniony od adrenaliny". Odwrócił głowę i starał się zapanować nad dreszczem, który zawładnął jego ciałem. Przenikliwy wzrok Sherlocka sprawiał, że poczuł gęsią skórkę. Sherlock milczał i wpatrywał się jego ciało w taki sposób, że John miał ochotę owinąć się kocem, albo chwycić za pierwszą lepszą koszulę. Obserwował przyjaciela, który otworzył lekko usta i wyciągnął palce, by czegoś dotknąć. Zorientował się, że uwaga Sherlocka była skupiona na czerwonym siniaku na jego ramieniu.

Milczenie musiało w końcu dotrzeć do świadomości geniusza, bo otrząsnął się z dziwnego transu, a palcami, którymi chciał go dotknąć, przeczesał swoje włosy. Odchrząknął, wyprostował się i odwrócił wzrok.

John też poczuł się jakoś dziwnie przez tę niecodzienną intymność. "Sebastian... zawsze był szorstki" powiedział, by przerwać ciszę. "Wątpię, czy sam zdaje sobie sprawę ze swojej siły i tego, że rani innych". Wiedział, że powinien ugryźć się w język. Rozmowa z Sherlockiem na temat Morana mogła skończyć się tym, że powiedziałby mu o tym, o czym sam chciał zapomnieć. Sherlock miał dar wyciągania z ludzi informacji, nawet tych najbardziej skrytych i osobistych, a John nie miał ochoty tłumaczyć się ze swoich relacji z Sebastianem. Relacji, które tak na dobrą sprawę zakończyły się prawie dziesięć lat wcześniej. Musiał skierować myśli przyjaciela na inne tory, dlatego pochylił się i sięgnął po jeden z pistoletów. Przejechał palcami po jego lśniącej budowie. "Colt M1911. Najlepszy pistolet, jaki miałem kiedykolwiek w dłoni. Gdybym miał taki w Afganistanie, może nie dostałbym kulki w bark".

Sherlock też najwyraźniej czuł, że to nie był dobry moment na rozmowę o Moranie. Z chęcią przystał na niezręczną i zbyt oczywistą próbę Johna ma zmianę tematu. Spojrzał na pistolet w jego dłoni i uśmiechnął się lekko, jakby ten widok naprawdę sprawił mu przyjemność. Może i tak rzeczywiście było. John nie wiedział, co działo się w jego głowie, widział natomiast, że tak samo, jak na broń, Sherlock patrzył na jego palce.

"Gdybym mógł, wziąłbym takie dwa. A trzeci zabrał do domu...".

"Jeśli nie masz już miejsca, to ja wezmę dla ciebie, co będziesz chciał".

John uniósł pytająco brew i uśmiechnął się. "Będziesz ponad limit".

Sherlock wzruszył ramionami. "Zrezygnuję z czegoś".

"Z czego? Z papierosów?". Musiał opanować rozbawienie, kiedy zobaczył zaskoczoną minę przyjaciela. "Tak, widziałem, jak pakujesz do torby kilka paczek". Pochylił się nad łóżkiem, by odłożyć pistolet. "Sebastian też pali. Papierosów wam nie zabraknie". Miał ochotę uderzyć się w twarz. Znów poruszył temat Morana, chociaż za wszelką cenę starał się tego uniknąć. Nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. Odwrócił wzrok na przyjaciela, który z jakiegoś powodu był cichy i zachowywał się zupełnie niepodobnie do siebie. Coś musiało go martwić. John wiedział, że było to coś poważnego i będą musieli o tym porozmawiać. Milczał. Czekał, aż to jego przyjaciel rozpocznie rozmowę i wyrzuci z siebie to, co go męczyło. W międzyczasie podszedł do krzesła, chwycił za czarną koszulkę i założył ją na siebie. Od razu się rozluźnił. Dziwnie się czuł, kiedy Sherlock patrzył na niego w tak dziwny sposób. Kiedy wracał do przyjaciela, zauważył, że Sherlock naprawdę czymś się przejmował. Unikał jego wzroku i miał problem z opanowaniem przyśpieszonego oddechu. John się przejął. Położył dłoń na jego ramieniu, czym zaskoczył przyjaciela. Sherlock spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się nerwowo. Nie zrzucił z siebie jego ręki. Stał w miejscu, ale po chwili wbił wzrok w podłogę, jak zwykł to robić, gdy sytuacja robiła się nieciekawa, albo miał do powiedzenia coś, co go męczyło.

"John..." jego głos był poważny i lekko zachrypnięty. Trudno było mu wydusić jakiekolwiek słowa. "Nie mówiłem ci tego wcześniej, bo nie chciałem cię denerwować... Obaj wiemy, co się stało, kiedy rozmawialiśmy o tym ostatnio...".

Zmarszczył brwi. Domyślał się, dokąd zmierzała ta rozmowa. Nie chciał znów wracać myślami do czasu, kiedy czuł się tak bardzo skrzywdzony i zawiedziony Sherlockiem, że przez dwa lata nie kontaktował się z nim i udawał trupa. To był jeden z najgorszych, jeżeli nie najgorszy moment w jego życiu. Ale musiał to przetrwać. Cokolwiek Sherlock miał mu do powiedzenia, dla niego również musiało to być trudne. John milczał, wpatrzony w przyjaciela i czuł pod dłonią jego przyśpieszony puls.

"Obiecałem sobie, że nie wrócę do... Londynu..."

Serce Johna przez ułamek sekundy zabiło szybciej. Jednak momentalnie poczuł ukłucie i rozczarowanie. W głowie zaświtała mu myśl, że Sherlock zastąpi słowo 'Londynu' na 'do ciebie'. Zganił się za to, bo pomimo upływającego czasu, wciąż tliła się w nim ta dziwna nadzieja, którą przecież powinien zakopać w czeluściach wiele lat wcześniej.

"... dopóki nie będę miał pewności, że Moriarty nam nie zagraża. Popełniłem błąd i teraz znowu musimy się z tym mierzyć". Zebrał w sobie tyle odwagi, by podnieść wzrok i w końcu spojrzeć mu w oczy. "Przepraszam".

John zmarszczył brwi jeszcze bardziej.

"Wybacz, że nie byłem w stanie doprowadzić tego do końca. Że znowu cię narażam". Wydawało się, że stracił całą siłę i odwagę, bo zrobił ruch, jakby chciał opuścić głowę i wbić wzrok w ziemię. Nie zrobił tego tylko dlatego, że widok oczu Johna mu na to nie pozwolił. "Tym razem wiem, że cię potrzebuję. Nie chcę popełnić tego samego błędu. Wiem, że bez twojej pomocy nie dam sobie rady".

John zdawał sobie sprawę, że Sherlock mógł grać jedną ze swoich wyćwiczonych ról, ale z jakiegoś powodu wiedział też, że naprawdę tak myślał. Dwuletnia misja nauczyła go, chyba że lepiej zaufać najlepszemu przyjacielowi i nie narażać go na podobne przeżycia i ból. Może i kierował się wtedy dobrymi intencjami, ale teraz sprawa była zbyt poważna, by znów stawiać jej czoła w pojedynkę. Cieszył się, że Sherlock w końcu wydawał się doceniać jego pomoc i obecność. Czuł niekłamaną euforię na myśl o kilkumiesięcznej misji u boku przyjaciela. Nie była to tylko euforia związana z adrenaliną. Najbardziej cieszył się z możliwości spędzenia z nim czasu w taki sposób, w jaki nigdy wcześniej nie mieli okazji tego robić. Czekały ich tygodnie pełne niebezpieczeństwa, a jednocześnie bliskości. Spania pod gołym niebem i walką z przeciwnościami na nieznanych terenach. Tygodnie polegania tylko na sobie i bycia dla siebie podporą. Na razie John widział same pozytywy, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że zweryfikują to pierwsze dni i pierwsze poważne kryzysy, jakie z pewnością czekają ich grupę. Podobał mu się pomysł spania tuż obok siebie przy cieple ogniska i tulenia się do swoich ciał, by ogrzać się w deszczowe dni. Obrazki w jego głowie były tak bardzo kuszące i niebezpieczne, że na chwilę zapomniał, że rzeczywistość nie była tak kolorowa, jak w jego skrywanych marzeniach. Otrzeźwiał, dopiero gdy zorientował się, że dłoń, którą do tej pory trzymał na barku przyjaciela, powędrowała powoli i delikatnie po jego szyi i zatrzymała się na jego bladym policzku. Sherlock wpatrywał się w niego z widocznym zdziwieniem w oczach. Zamrugał szybko, a jego skóra robiła się coraz cieplejsza. John miał ochotę przyciągnąć go do siebie. Zatopić palce w jego plecach i poczuć jego ciało obok swojego. To było niebezpieczne i nie w jego stylu. Sherlock mógłby pomyśleć o nim coś niewłaściwego. Bał się w najmniejszym stopniu okazać, co tak naprawdę czuł do przyjaciela. Bał się odrzucenia, którego był pewny, gdyby jego uczucia kiedykolwiek ujrzały światło dzienne. Wyprostował się. Odchrząknął. Zabrał rękę z policzka Sherlocka, który zrobił dziwny ruch, zupełnie jakby chciał się wtulić w jego ciepłą dłoń. Nie zauważył tego. Był zbyt zaabsorbowany tym, by nie pokazać swoich intencji. Klepnął Sherlocka w tył pleców tak mocno, że geniusz niemal stracił równowagę i z trudem utrzymał się na nogach.

"Skąd te czarne myśli, Sherlock? Oczywiście, że sobie poradzimy. W końcu ja tam będę". Posłał mu szeroki uśmiech i zrobił krok w tył. Był zadowolony z efektu, jaki wywołały jego słowa. Zobaczył na twarzy przyjaciela szczery uśmiech i rozbawienie. Był wdzięczny za dar ironicznego komentowania rzeczywistości, który właśnie w takich sytuacjach przydawał się mu najbardziej. Widział w sposobie, w jaki Sherlock reagował za każdym razem, gdy udało mu się wygłosić sarkastyczny komentarz, że właśnie między innymi za to doceniał jego towarzystwo.

"Największym wyzwaniem będzie wytrzymać tych kilka tygodni w swoim towarzystwie". Odwrócił się do łóżka. Musiał ochłonąć od tego nagłego przypływu myśli i uczuć. Potrzebna mu była normalność, dlatego postanowił skupić się na czymś innym niż wpatrywanie się w jasne oczy Sherlocka. Pochylił się nad rzeczami, które zamierzał zabrać ze sobą i zaczął nieśpiesznie układać je na stos, a później pakować do torby. "Ludzie Mycrofta może i są specjalistami i może dobrali nas do tej misji pod względem charakterów, ale teoria często ma się nijak do praktyki. Co innego dopasowanie ludzi na papierku, a co innego wysłanie ich na kilka tygodni w dzicz i liczenie na to, że się nawzajem nie pozabijają".

"Próbowałem wytłumaczyć Mycroftowi, że lepiej poradzilibyśmy sobie sami, ale wygląda na to, że ma inne zdanie na ten temat". John nie musiał się odwracać, by wiedzieć, że jego przyjaciel przez ramię przyglądał się temu, co robił. "Skup się na nas i nie zwracaj uwagi na pozostałych".

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Sherlock zawsze wierzył w swoje możliwości i w to, że obaj są w stanie dokonać niemożliwego. Wyprostował się znad łóżka i trzymając w dłoni mały stos opatrunków, odwrócił się do geniusza. "Może jednak ostatecznie nie będzie tak źle" stwierdził z lekkim rozbawieniem. "Josh umili nam czas swoją gitarą. Lucy komentarzami o życiu, a przekleństwa Ariana pomogą nam nie popaść w depresję". Schował do torby opatrunki. "Ale po powrocie musimy pomyśleć, jak pokazać Mycroftowi nasze niezadowolenie z tej decyzji" stwierdził z uniesionym kącikiem ust.

"Będziemy mieli czas na zaplanowanie zemsty". Sherlock również nie ukrywał rozbawienia. Był szczerze zainteresowany propozycją Johna. W końcu możliwość dokuczenia bratu była zbyt nęcąca, by ją odrzucić. "Całe dwa miesiące".

"Powiedziałbym, że zaczynam mu współczuć, ale nie jestem w nastroju, by kłamać".

Stali w ciszy z uśmiechami na twarzach. John naprawdę cieszył się z takich chwil. Czuł już dreszczyk emocji na myśl o nadchodzących tygodniach, co potęgował fakt, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel będzie tuż u jego boku. Sherlock również wydawał się podekscytowany. Zachowywali się, jakby nie rozumieli, albo nie dopuszczali do siebie myśli, że mogą nie wrócić z tej niebezpiecznej misji żywi. Liczyło się to, co było teraz. Negatywne myśli zostawili gdzieś za sobą. John przypominał sobie emocje, jakie towarzyszyły mu podczas misji w Afganistanie. Musiał przyznać, że tęsknił za nimi, chociaż codzienne życie z Sherlockiem również obfitowało w nietypowe i niebezpieczne sytuacje. Jednak teraz stało przed nimi o wiele poważniejsze zadanie, któremu byli gotowi stawić czoła. Razem. Ramię w ramię. W umyśle Sherlocka też musiały przeważać tego typu myśli. Stał z zadowoloną miną, wpatrywał się w Johna i wyglądał, jakby chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć. John ostatnio widywał taką minę coraz częściej. Zastanawiał się, co oznaczała.

Sherlock nie spuszczał z niego wzroku, zrobił to dopiero wtedy, gdy cisza w pokoju zmieniła się w dość niekomfortowe milczenie. Odwrócił wzrok i kiwnięciem głowy wskazał na pojedynczy przedmiot, leżący na stoliku obok łóżka. "To dobry wybór" stwierdził z przekonaniem.

John podążył za jego wzrokiem. Spojrzał na rzecz, którą zdecydował się zabrać ze sobą na misję. Wciąż miał wątpliwości, ale teraz, gdy jego przyjaciel pochwalił jego wybór, poczuł się pewniej. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie popełnił błędu, który przytrafiał się nawet takiemu geniuszowi jak Sherlock.

\---------------------------------------------------

Co John zdecydował się zabrać ze sobą na misję?

  
[Dodatkową broń](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863261/chapters/60439582) [Słownik języków bliskiego wschodu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863261/chapters/60439582)

\---------------------------------------------------


	4. Obawy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Rozdział zawiera przekleństwa

"Dwie minuty!" mężczyzna przypominający z wyglądu robota w hełmie krzyknął głośno i dla podkreślenia uniósł dwa palce w stronę milczącej grupy. Był żołnierzem, specjalnie wyszkolonym do tego typu zadań, dlatego widok ich przestraszonych, niepewnych i wątpiących w swoje możliwości twarzy, nie zrobił na nim wrażenia. Odwrócił się i po raz ostatni sprawdził linę, po której milcząca grupa miała zjechać na ziemię.

John czuł, jak odrętwiałe i zziębnięte palce zaczynały odzyskiwać temperaturę. Stres ustępował miejsca adrenalinie i dziwnej euforii, która przejmowała kontrolę nad jego ciałem w niebezpiecznych sytuacjach. Wstał z miejsca tak jak pozostali członkowie jego grupy i zbliżył się do tylnej części trzęsącego się helikoptera wojskowego. Huk śmigieł, szum silników oraz głośne rozkazy wydawane przez dowodzącego żołnierza przypominał mu o dniach spędzonych w Afganistanie. O misjach i niebezpieczeństwie. Wszystko było takie samo. Wszystko poza jednym. W tej chwili otoczony był raczej amatorami, a nie weteranami, dla których skok z wiszącej nad ziemią maszyny był drobnostką. Panował mrok, ale odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na ich przerażone miny. Lucy i Josh poprawiali plecaki, próbując za wszelką cenę odwrócić myśli od tego, co czekało ich na zewnątrz. Arian żuł coś i drapał się po ramieniu, a Sebastian... jak zwykle nie spuszczał go z oka. Stał blisko. Przez grube warstwy ubrań John był w stanie wyczuć jego ciepło na swoich plecach. Jednak to nie Moran był jego największym zmartwieniem. Był nim Sherlock. Stał kilka stóp dalej. Jego dumna postawa i spokojny oddech nie mogły jednak zwieść Johna. Znał przyjaciela zbyt dobrze i wiedział, że w ten sposób maskował swoją niepewność i stres. Nie mógł wyczytać z jego twarzy więcej, bo nie pozwalały mu na to okulary i maska naciągnięta niemal aż po samą nasadę nosa. Zresztą ciemność i ruchy maszyny uniemożliwiały mu dokładne przyjrzenie się komukolwiek.

Maszyna zawisła w powietrzu. Żołnierz pociągnął za linę, wyjrzał na zewnątrz i wskazał kiwnięciem głowy, że ich wspólna podróż dobiegła końca i od teraz ich los jest w ich własnych rękach. Na sam początek jako dowódca grupy wysunął się Sebastian. Minął Johna, muskając jego ciało i stanął przy linie. Wskazał na coś, ale John niezbyt się nim przejmował. Najbardziej bał się o Sherlocka, bo może i ćwiczyli zjeżdżanie po linie wiele razy w ostatnim czasie, ale martwił się, jak poradzi sobie z tym zadaniem w całkowitej ciemności. Sebastian chwycił linę i zniknął w mroku nocy. Następny był Arian. Wyjrzał na zewnątrz, przeklął głośno i siarczyście w swoim stylu i zjechał w dół. Przyszła pora na Johna. Ciemność i silny wiatr nie napawały go optymizmem, ale mimo to miał szczerą nadzieję, że helikopter nie znajdował się wyżej niż trzydzieści stóp nad ziemią i że jego lądowanie nie będzie miało katastrofalnych skutków. Złapał linę między dłonie, zacisnął palce i skoczył w nieprzeniknioną ciemność. Zjeżdżając, próbował za wszelką cenę dojrzeć ziemię, ale na daremno. W połowie drogi niekontrolowany podmuch wiatru, a może było to szarpnięcie helikoptera, sprawił, że rozluźnił uścisk i na ułamek sekundy stracił kontrolę. Upadłby na kamienistą ziemię i przy okazji złamałby nogę, gdyby nie silne ramiona, które poczuł wokół swojego pasa. Sebastian, widząc jego problemy, wypuścił linę i pomógł mu bezpiecznie wylądować. Trwało to moment, ale John wrócił myślami do ich wspólnych chwil. Gdy tymi samymi silnymi ramionami... Musiał odsunąć się, bo z góry zjeżdżała już Lucy. Wylądowała na ziemi i rzuciła się biegiem w ślad za Arianem, który dawno zniknął gdzieś w ciemności. Kolejny był Sherlock. Wyłonił się z maszyny i zawisł w powietrzu. John obserwował jego starania. Na całe szczęście poradził sobie lepiej niż on. W kilka sekund stanął na ziemi i podniósł głowę. Johnowi wydawało się, że coś mówił, ale szum wiatru i huk helikoptera skutecznie zagłuszały jego słowa. John wiedział, że powinien już dawno biec za Arianem i Lucy do najbliższej skały. Tego samego zdania był widać Sebastian, który popchał geniusza, bo w helikopterze została jeszcze jedna osoba z ich grupy, a on cały czas stał w miejscu lądowania. Sherlock zachwiał się, runął do przodu i straciłby równowagę całkowicie, gdyby nie mocny uścisk Johna, który chwycił go i bez słowa ruszył biegiem przed siebie.

Cała akcja nie trwała nawet minuty. John miał wrażenie, że o wiele dłużej trwał jego bieg przez kamienisty wąwóz w stronę samotnej skały, której kształt odrysowywał się na coraz bardziej jaśniejącym niebie. Biegł i biegł. Zimne powietrze przedostawało się przez maskę na jego twarzy, wywołując ból w płucach. Stopy haczyły o nierówny teren i wystające kamienie. Wielka skała należąca zapewne do jednej z górskich ścian, które otaczały wąwóz z trzech stron, była jedynym miejscem, gdzie mogli się schronić i zebrać w grupie. Kiedy John dobiegł w końcu do celu, oparł się ramieniem o zimną skałę i zgiął w pół, próbując zapanować nad szumiącą w głowie krwią i własnym oddechem. Było to trudne zadanie. Czuł się, jakby przebiegł maraton. Ostatecznie jednak zmusił swoje ciało do kolejnego wysiłku. Wyprostował się, wziął kilka głębokich oddechów i odwrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na przyjaciela. Sherlock sapał trochę mniej, a lekko zmarszczone oczy były dla Johna dowodem, że jego przyjaciel dobrze się bawił. Wyobrażał sobie jego uśmiech, który niestety zakrywała maska.

"Jest ciemno..." stwierdził geniusz, próbując zapanować nad oddechem, "ale zaraz zacznie wschodzić słońce" kiwnął głową w kierunku jaśniejącej łuny. "Ludzie zaczną mówić" dodał po chwili, patrząc mu w oczy.

John nie za bardzo wiedział, o co chodziło. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Zobaczył Lucy, która opierała się plecami o skałę i z zamkniętymi oczami próbowała kontrolować oddechy. Arian kucał tuż obok niej. John odwrócił się do przyjaciela i zorientował się, o czym mówił. Uśmiechnął się i cicho parsknął, gdy puszczał jego dłoń, którą trzymał przez ten cały czas mocno zaciśniętą w swojej ręce. Sherlock nie krył rozbawienia. Lekkie zmarszczki wokół oczu ani na chwilę nie znikały mu z twarzy. Rozbawienie Johna ustało, gdy zorientował się, że puścił dłoń Sherlocka w ostatniej chwili, bo Sebastian i Josh dobiegali już do skały. Oni również wydawali się zmęczeni tym sprintem, chociaż to bawidamek był z nich najbardziej wykończony. Moran trzymał się świetnie. Odetchnął tylko kilka razy i powoli ogarnął grupę badawczym spojrzeniem. Następnie skupił wzrok na lekarzu. Wpatrywał się w niego długo i natarczywie. Do tego stopnia, że John miał już zamiar zwrócić mu uwagę, wykorzystując przy okazji swój dar sarkazmu, ale obyło się bez tego.

"Idziemy" stanowczy głos Sebastiana odbił się cicho w wąwozie, zagłuszony tylko przez świst wiatru i szumiące w oddali drzewa.

Posłuchali. Bez słowa ruszyli gęsiego za dowódcą grupy. Zimne powietrze, przeraźliwy wiatr i poczucie otaczającej pustki zmusiły ich do poszukania bezpieczniejszej kryjówki w dolnej części gór. Szli wolno i ostrożnie. Górski teren obfitował w niebezpieczne miejsca. Małe skały, ostre kamienie, nierówny teren. Do tego ciemność, która na całe szczęście ustępowała powoli wschodzącemu słońcu. Wraz z mijającymi kwadransami i przebytą drogą, powietrze robiło się mniej mroźne. Łyse skały zaczynały mieszać się co jakiś czas z drzewami i pojedynczymi kępkami traw. Z przyjemnością obserwowali zmianę otoczenia. Jedynym minusem był Sebastian. A właściwie jego nieprzejednana postawa. Za nic nie chciał pozwolić im na odpoczynek i krótką przerwę w marszu. Z góry ustalił, dokąd powinni dotrzeć przed południem i nic nie mogło zmienić jego postanowienia. Parł naprzód pewnym krokiem. Co jakiś czas odwracał się tylko by sprawdzić, jak radzą sobie pozostali. John był pewny, że to on był celem Morana. Kilka razy złapał się na tym, że odpowiadał mu spojrzeniem. Obiecał sobie, że więcej nie podniesie wzroku, a odezwie się dopiero na pierwszym postoju.

Po trzech godzinach marszu zaczynał doskwierać im coraz większy głód i słońce, świecące prosto w oczy. Schodzili w dół zbocza, na którego dnie rozciągały się połacie lasu. Oczyma wyobraźni widzieli już przyjemny cień rozłożystych koron drzew i zapach igliwia, walającego się po ziemi na bujnej trawie. Na razie jednak musieli uporać się z pozostałą drogą wyłożoną kamieniami. Każdy z nich miał cichą nadzieję, że kiedy dotrą do zielonej granicy, Moran zarządzi pierwszą przerwę. Czuli już zapach jedzenia i ciepło ogniska. John niczego nie pragnął tak bardzo, jak zrzucić z siebie ciężki plecak, pobyć się kamieni, które zdążyły jakimś cudem dostać się do jego butów i ogrzać zmarznięte dłonie nad ogniem. Miał też zamiar porozmawiać z Sherlockiem, bo szedł za nim jakiś cichy i ponury. Z drugiej strony martwił się brakiem działań Sebastiana. Znał go i był przekonany, że kiedy tylko będzie miał okazję, zmusi go do rozmowy. Że przylgnie do niego i siłą zmusi do tłumaczeń. Tymczasem Sebastian oprócz wymownych spojrzeń nie wydawał się skory do rozmowy. Może się zmienił? Może zrozumiał i żałuje? Te myśli przebiegały przez głowę Johna co jakiś czas. Chciał wierzyć, że cokolwiek działo się z Moranem w ciągu tych dziesięciu lat, zmieniło go na tyle, by w końcu odpuścił zaborczą naturę ich rozchwianej relacji. Największa wiara niestety czasami nie wystarczała. Kto raz poznał Sebastiana, wiedział, że nigdy nie odpuszcza. Wiedział o tym i John. Domyślał się, że Moran chciał uśpić jego uwagę albo dać mu czas na przygotowanie się do rozmowy, która miał nastąpić prędzej czy później. Cokolwiek miało się stać, John czuł, że sama myśl wystarczała, by jego ciało kurczyło się w oczekiwaniu i niepewności. Chciał mieć to już za sobą. Pierwsza rozmowa po tylu latach rozłąki nie miała prawa przebiegać w przyjaznej atmosferze. Liczył tylko na to, że uda mu się ją przeprowadzić z dala od ciekawskich oczu pozostałych członków grupy, a zwłaszcza Sherlocka. W tej akurat sprawie wolał zachować przed nim tajemnicę.

Ostatnią z przeszkód na ich drodze była skała, z której musieli zeskoczyć, by później już prostą drogą dotrzeć do linii lasu. Skała była płaska jakby specjalnie przygotowana przez naturę. Obok niej walały się mniejsze kamienie. John wywnioskował, że wyrwa powstała na skutek jakiejś lawiny, albo skała zwyczajnie ukruszyła się i stoczyła w dół zbocza. Podeszli do skraju i spojrzeli w dół. Kilkanaście stóp różnicy nie wydawało się wielką przeszkodą. Pierwszy wysokość pokonał Sebastian. Sprawnie zeskoczył w dół i odsunął się na bok, robiąc miejsce, dla kolejnej osoby. Sherlock i John poradzili sobie równie dobrze. Lucy zeskoczyła niczym łania, nic nie robiąc sobie z utrudnienia na drodze. Jej zgrabne ruchy nie uszły uwagi lekarza, a jego spojrzenie i uśmiech zostały zauważone przez Sherlocka i Sebastiana. Josh miał lekkie problemy. Kucnął, położył ręce na ziemi i powoli opuścił się w dół. Kiedy szykował się do skoku, część skały oderwała się i została mu w dłoni. Josh runął na ziemię. Za nim poleciało kilka kamieni i pył. John natychmiast podszedł, by pomóc mu się podnieść. Josh jęknął cicho, otrzepał ubranie, a twarz momentalnie zrobiła się blada. Zrzucił plecak i sprawił, czy najważniejsza rzecz, czyli mała gitara, była cała. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy okazało się, że była w lepszym stanie niż on sam.

"No żesz kurwa...". Cała grupa spojrzała na Ariana, stojącego na wyszczerbionej skale. Stał z rozłożonymi rękami i kwaśną miną. "Ale mnie wydymałeś, Josh... Jakiś pomysł, jak mam teraz zejść?" zapytał, przyglądając się odległości, jaka dzieliła go od pozostałych. Jakby oceniał, czy skok z obecnego miejsca zakończy się dla niego złamaną nogą.

"Wybacz, Arian! Zaraz... zaraz ci pomogę!" Josh zerwał się z miejsca, szybko szukając dla niego bezpiecznej drogi. Widocznie przejął się tym, że to z jego powodu inny członek grupy miał teraz problemy. Chodził wokół skarpy, pochylał się i naciągał szyję, próbując poinstruować Ariana, jak zejść.

John słyszał w jego głosie niekłamaną pokorę. Uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem i stanął obok milczącego Sherlocka. Wymienił z nim rozbawione spojrzenia. W czasie gdy Josh próbował pomóc Arianowi zejść bezpiecznie ze skały, Sebastian wyciągnął zapalniczkę i paczkę papierosów. Zapalił jednego i w milczeniu przyglądał się pozostałym.

"Poczekaj, nie. Nie tak" Josh wczuwał się całym sobą. Chciał sprowadzić kolegę na dół. Pokazywał palcem miejsce, które jego zdaniem nadawało się do zejścia. Po chwili zmieniał zdanie i proponował inne rozwiązanie. "Spróbuj w ten sposób..." naciągnął się i imitował pozycje, zupełnie jakby to on stał w problematycznej sytuacji.

Chwila przedłużała się ku coraz większemu rozbawieniu Johna i Lucy. Lekarz nie krył uśmieszku i cichego chichotania, a łuczniczka stała z założonymi rękami i kręciła głową. Nawet Sherlock uśmiechał się półgębkiem na zaistniałą scenę. Jedynie Sebastian wpatrzony był w jedyną osobę wartą jego uwagi. W Johna. Zaciągał się papierosem, wydmuchiwał dym przez zaciśnięte usta i wiercił go wzrokiem.

"Nie kładź tam nogi..." Josh po raz kolejny zmienił zdanie.

"A gdzie mam ją do chuja wafla położyć?" krzyknął Arian, tracąc resztkę cierpliwości. "No gdzie? Tam nie mogę, bo się zarwie, tu też nie bo to gówno odpadnie. Zdecyduj się do kurwy nędzy! Przez te twoje pieprzone porady stoję tu jak ciul. W dupę se je wsadź! Już dawno byłbym na dole z nogą w twoim tyłku, gdybyś tyle nie gadał, kutasie! Spierdalaj mi stąd, zanim wepchnę ci ten kamień to gardła tak głęboko, że nawet dziwka byłaby pod wrażeniem!".

John zamilkł, ale momentalnie musiał opuścić wzrok i zacisnąć mocno usta, żeby nie parsknąć głośnym śmiechem. Skulił się lekko w ramionach i patrzył na bladego jak ściana Josha, który słuchał przekleństw Ariana, wyrzucającego mu jego kiepskie porady. Josh chyba nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał tak wielu obraźliwych słów w tak krótkim czasie, bo stał bez słowa z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Lucy jeszcze mocniej pokręciła głową i zatkała uszy. Sherlock i Sebastian w milczeniu przyglądali się scenie, a John próbował pogodzić współczucie z rozbawieniem. Był zbyt zaabsorbowany i nie zauważył, kiedy Moran dokończył papierosa, rzucił go w dół zbocza i podszedł do skały, przy której trwał siarczysty monolog Ariana.

"Taki wyszczekany, bo już jest na dole! Ciekawe jak będziesz świszczał te swoje jebane piosenki, jak przypierdolę ci w zęby..."

Sebastian wyciągnął jeden z ukrytych w bucie noży i bez ostrzeżenia wbił go mocno w nasadę skały. Przekręcił dwa razy i podważył, powodując, że cała skała wraz z Arianem runęła w dół. Josh w porę odskoczył do tyłu. W tumanie kurzu i spadających kamieni słychać były tylko ciche pojękiwania Ariana, którego Moran niezbyt delikatnie podniósł za kołnierz do góry. John z pewną ulgą dostrzegł nieliczne zadrapania na jego twarzy i to, że lekko podkurczył nogę. Obawiał się, że upadek mógłby odbić się bardziej na jego zdrowiu. Do tego stopnia, że musieliby już na samym początku misji zrobić nieplanowany postój. Podkręcona noga i powierzchowne rany nie siały jednak paniki. Był za to zły na Sebastiana. Naprawdę zły.

"Kto się będzie ociągał" Moran wyprostował się i odwrócił do pozostałych, "już może szukać drogi powrotu. Jeśli nie nadążasz i zostajesz w tyle, to twój problem. Nie będziemy czekać" zakomunikował spokojnym, ale władczym tonem. Minął milczącą Lucy i znów stanął na czele grupy. "A jeśli spróbujesz podważyć moje decyzje" dodał, nie odwracając się w ich stronę, "to lepiej, jeśli będziesz miał dobry powód, żeby to zrobić. Idziemy".

John przysłuchiwał się w ciszy. Wesoły nastrój ulotnił się w ciągu sekundy. Nikt nie odważył się powiedzieć słowa i dla Johna stało się jasne, że mimo nadziei, Sebastian nie zmienił się w ciągu tych dziesięciu lat. Był władczy, nieprzejednany i potwornie niebezpieczny. O jego prawdziwej naturze i o tym, do jakiego stopnia może stanowić dla nich zagrożenie, przekonają się w najbliższych tygodniach. John był tego pewny. Milcząc i nie odrywając wzroku od ziemi, ruszył za resztą grupy.

Teren powoli zaczynał zarastać zielenią. Najpierw wyblakłą i wyschniętą, później coraz bujniejszą i przybierającą barwę soczystej zieleni. Schodzili w dół zbocza, które, choć nadal strome, było mniej kamieniste. Było to ulgą dla Ariana. John zauważył, że szedł z zaciśniętymi zębami i próbował nadążyć za resztą grupy. Kulał, a z jego twarzy spływały coraz większe krople potu. Milczenie nie poprawiało nastroju. Słońce zaczynało nieprzyjemnie palić w twarz i nawet silny wiatr nie dawał ulgi. Dlatego, kiedy zbliżyli się do pierwszego pasma drzew, John odetchnął głęboko i po raz kolejny pozwolił sobie na rzucenie dłuższego spojrzenia na przyjaciela. Sherlock nie był sobą. Milczał niemal od samego początku dnia. Rzadko spoglądał w jego stronę. Wyglądał na przybitego albo złego. To nie dawało Johnowi spokoju. Coś było nie tak. Liczył na to, że Sherlock jako jeden z nielicznych przeciwstawi się Sebastianowi. Że pokaże, jaką ma nad nim przewagę. Może nie fizyczną, ale na pewno umysłową. Był zdania, że to jego przyjaciel powinien był dowódcą grupy, ale Mycroft wybił mu to z głowy. Stwierdził, że powinni trzymać się w cieniu i nie wychylać. John jednak znał Sherlocka i wiedział, że prędzej zje własny telefon, niż położy po sobie uszy i z pokorą przyjmie to, co zaoferują mu inni. Dlatego ta dziwna bierność dziwiła go i trochę niepokoiła. Im głębiej szli w las, tym bardziej czuł się zirytowany. Był zmęczony, głodny i zły na całą sytuację. Na nieobecność Sherlocka, na obrażenia, jakim musiał sprostać Arian i tempo nałożone na Sebastiana. Irytował się, słysząc jego odmowy na propozycje Lucy, która kilkukrotnie namawiała go na postój, albo krótką przerwę w marszu. Przeszli już ponad milę w cieniu rozłożystych drzew i dźwięków żyjącego lasu.

"Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to padniemy tu trupem". Lucy po raz kolejny wyraziła głośno swoje zdanie. "Zatrzymajmy się".

Sebastian zwlekał z odpowiedzią. "Jeszcze dwie mile" rzucił przez ramię, łamiąc gałęzie na swojej drodze.

Może gdyby John nie znał go wcześniej, byłby bardziej przerażony, by mu się przeciwstawić. Może wtedy ugryzłby się w język. Kilka lat służby w jednym obozie uodporniły go jednak na stanowczy ton Sebastiana i nie czuł już takiego respektu, jaki bez wątpienia czuli pozostali. Wyprostował się, zatrzymał w miejscu i nabrał powietrza. "Robimy postój" zakomunikował głośno. "Teraz".

Tym razem Sebastian przystanął i odwrócił się do reszty grupy. Nie był zły, raczej zaciekawiony. Uważnie patrzył na Johna i długo mierzył go wzrokiem. Ostatecznie pokiwał głową. "W porządku".

To, jakie zaskoczenie John zobaczył na twarzach pozostałych, nie mogło różnić się od tego, jakie w tej chwili czuł osobiście. Niby zdawał sobie sprawę, że Moran liczył się z jego zdaniem, ale nie mieli kontaktu od tak dawna, że prawie zapomniał, jakie to było uczucie. Nie miał czasu na dłuższe rozmyślanie, bo grupa z ulgą zaczęła przygotowywać najbliższą okolicę na postój. Lucy kopniakami uprzątnęła miejsce pośród drzew, pozbywając się gałęzi i małych kamieni. Sebastian i Josh przyturlali szersze konary, na których wszyscy mogliby usiąść, a Arian wyciągnął puszki z jedzeniem i kilka butelek wody. Sherlock za to najwyraźniej uznał, że pozostali nie potrzebują jego pomocy. Rozsiadł się pod drzewem i przyjął pozę myśliciela, łącząc palce i kładąc je pod brodą.

John zrzucił plecak i rozejrzał się dookoła. Wizja dłuższego odpoczynku poprawiła mu trochę humor. Z niemałym problemem zdjął buta i wysypał z niego odłamki skał. "Zajmę się Arianem" powiedział do klęczącej obok Lucy.

"O nie" sprzeciwiła się stanowczo, "ja to zrobię". Kończyła właśnie układać kamienie i przygotowywać je pod ognisko. "Ty nazbieraj drewna". Posłała mu znaczące spojrzenie. Zirytowała się, bo John nie do końca zrozumiał, o co jej chodziło. "Zmyj się stąd na chwilę, bo temu tak konar zapłonął" wskazała palcem na obserwującego ich z oddali Sebastiana "kiedy tak stanowczo mu się przeciwstawiłeś, że do jutra go nie ugasi".

John uniósł lekko kącik ust. Pokiwał głową. Musiał przyznać, że z chęcią udałby się na samotny spacer z dala od ciekawskich spojrzeń. Przystał na dość bezpośrednią propozycję Lucy, ale na odchodne postanowił upewnić się, że z Sherlockiem wszystko było w porządku. A przynajmniej na tyle, by do jego powrotu nie zdążył skłócić ze sobą pozostałych. Podszedł do przyjaciela, który czując obok siebie czyjąś obecność, lekko uchylił powieki, ale nie zmienił pozycji. 

"Sherlock...". O co miał zapytać? Jak się czuje? Czy coś go boli? Sherlock zbyłby go albo w ogóle nie uraczył odpowiedzią. Widział po jego minie, że ostatnią rzeczą, o jakiej myślał była rozmowa. Klęknął obok i położył dłoń na jego kolanie. Nie uszło jego uwadze to, w jaki sposób Sherlock zareagował na ten zwykły gest. Skupił na nim swój wzrok, a zacięte do tej pory usta wygładziło ledwo widoczne zadowolenie. John nadal zastanawiał się nad tym, co miał zamiar powiedzieć, o co zapytać. Ostatecznie jednak odpuścił i z cichym westchnięciem poklepał przyjaciela kilka razy po kolanie, po czym wstał z trudem i wrócił do reszty. Obozowisko zaczynało z wolna przypominać biwak z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Kamienie ułożone były w okręg. Nad nimi wisiał mały kociołek. Wokół prowizorycznego ogniska Sebastian ustawił pieńki, Josh mieszał coś w metalowym kubku, a Lucy zajmowała się nogą Ariana.

"A ty dokąd?" zapytał Josh, obserwując lekarza, który wyciągnął specjalny nóż i kawałek linki z bocznej kieszeni swojego plecaka.

"Poszukam suchych gałęzi" wskazał palcem na tę część lasu, która ciągnęła się w dół zbocza. "Te tutaj się nie nadają. Są zbyt mokre i tylko by kopciły, gdybyśmy je podpalili".

"A przecież nie chcemy, żeby ktoś nas zauważył" stwierdził Arian.

"Iść z tobą?" zapytał Josh, ale John tylko pokiwał przecząco głową.

Schował linkę do kieszeni, a nóż wciąż owinięty w pochwę przypiął do paska. Miał nadzieję, że krótki spacer pomoże mu odpocząć i nabrać nowych sił na kolejne godziny marszu.

"Tylko uważaj na zwierzęta!" krzyknęła za nim Lucy.

"A co tu żyje?" dopytywał Josh.

"Niedźwiedzie, pantery"Arian wyliczał spokojnie, odginając palce. "Tygrysy".

"Tygrysy? W Bhutanie?". Josh nie krył lekkiego zaciekawienia i zaniepokojenia. "I to tak wysoko w górach?".

"Może jakiś zgłodniał i przylazł, żeby znaleźć żarcie? A chuj ich tam wie..."

John przestał słuchać. Był już zbyt daleko, żeby rozróżnić słowa. Z lekkim uśmiechem ruszył w głąb lasu. Teren w tej części przesiąknięty był oparami i rosą, która wciąż utrzymywała się na roślinach dzięki szczelnym koronom drzew, odgradzającym ziemię od promieni słonecznych. Wraz z przebytą drogą, leżące gałęzie zaczynały jednak trzaskać się i łamać pod naporem butów Johna. Las mieszany zmienił się w liściasty. W oddali słyszał szum rzeki, spływającej wartkim strumieniem w dół zbocza. Od najbliższych wiosek dzieliło go kilkanaście mil, ale wątpił, czy ktoś zapuszczałby się tak daleko w las. Czuł się bezpiecznie, gdy wędrował powoli między drzewami. Z prawdziwą przyjemnością przysłuchiwał się śpiewom ptaków i szumowi wiatru, który targał liśćmi. Zbierał gałęzie i wiązał je linką. Minęła dłuższa chwila, kiedy zrozumiał, że powinien już wracać. Zapuścił się zbyt daleko w dół zbocza, a droga powrotna i tak pewnie zajmie mu więcej czasu. Miał nadzieję, że jego orientacja w terenie nadal była dobra i nie będzie miał problemów z odnalezieniem obozu. Zanim ruszył, przystanął w miejscu, zamknął oczy i głęboko zaciągnął się świeżym powietrzem. _Pora wracać._

Niechętnie skierował swe kroki w górę zbocza. Szło mu się ciężko. Co innego żwawe schodzenie z górki a co innego ociężałe wspinanie się po niej. Nie pomagało też dziwne przeczucie, które nie opuszczało go od dłuższej chwili. Czuł się obserwowany i śledzony. Rozglądał się co prawda, lecz nie dostrzegał niczego. Ani skrytych oczu, ani śladów łap. Przeszedł jeszcze kilka jardów, lecz uczucie to nie minęło. Wręcz wzrosło. Zaczął martwić się na poważnie. Czuł, że był w niebezpieczeństwie. Czyżby tu naprawdę były pantery albo tygrysy? Przyśpieszył kroku, by chwilę później przystanąć i nadsłuchiwać odgłosów dobiegających z głębi lasu. Nic. Tylko śpiew ptaków i zwykłe odgłosy natury. Pokręcił głową. Chyba zwariował. Lucy nasunęła mu myśl o dzikich zwierzętach i teraz te myśli przeważały w jego głowie, tworząc absurdalne obrazy kryjących się i polujących na niego drapieżników. Chwycił mocniej gałęzie, które obwiązał wcześniej linką. Przekonywał samego siebie, że sam się nakręca i jeśli tylko przestanie myśleć o niebezpieczeństwie, poczuje się lepiej. Znów skierował swoje kroki w górę zbocza. Szedł ostrożniej i wolniej. Trzymał dłoń na nożu przyczepionym do paska i patrzył przed siebie, chociaż przenikał oczami teren i szukał tego, co nie dawało mu spokoju. Po niecałych pięciu minutach zatrzymał się znowu. Tym razem, by złapać oddech. Powolna wspinaczka zmieniła się w szybki marsz, co nie działało na niego dobrze. _Przecież nic się nie dzieje!_ Upominał się w myślach. _Gdyby coś za mną szło, już dawno by zaatakowało._ To była prawda. Był w połowie drogi do obozowiska i nic się nie wydarzyło. To trochę go uspokoiło. Odetchnął z ulgą, bo nagle zrozumiał swoje zachowanie i dziwną panikę, jaka nim zawładnęła. Pokręcił głową i już z prawdziwym spokojem ruszył przed siebie. Znów słyszał radosny śpiew ptaków. Szum drzew i ciche trzaski łamanych gałęzi. Wszedł w bardziej zarośniętą część lasu, gdzie drzewa rosły tak blisko siebie, że ich korzenie plątały się ze sobą i wystawały z ziemi, tworząc niemały tor przeszkód.

John przeciskał się między nimi przez dłuższy moment. Uważał, by któraś ze zwisających gałęzi nie wbiła mu się w oko. Kiedy minął najtrudniejszy fragment plątaniny drzew, przystanął, a wtedy jego plecy uderzyły w najbliżej stojące drzewo. Stracił oddech i kontrolę nad ciałem. Był zbyt mocno dociśnięty do konaru, by na czas zorientować się, co się właściwie działo. Nie potrafił nabrać oddechu czy otworzyć oczu. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili uświadomił sobie, że nie było to żadne zwierze czy siły nadprzyrodzone tylko Sebastian, który pojawił się nie wiadomo skąd i docisnął go do drzewa. A problemy z nabraniem powietrza były spowodowane ustami Morana. Sebastian przyciskał go swoim ciałem i całował zapalczywie i dziko. Chociaż John za nic nie nazwałby tego pocałunkami. Był raczej pożerany przez chciwe usta Sebastiana. Ssał go i gryzł. Chwytał jego dolną wargę między swoje i ciągnął, zupełnie jakby chciał ją sobie zawłaszczyć. John nie miał siły, by się uwolnić, chociaż próbował. I to jak. Odpychał Morana. Chciał wydostać się z pułapki. W pewnym momencie sądził, że mu się uda, bo zdołał odepchnąć się od drzewa. Momentalnie jednak wylądował na trawie, a Sebastian położył się na nim, zabierając mu jakąkolwiek możliwość ucieczki. W momencie, gdy poczuł na udzie jego twardego członka, spanikował całkowicie. _Nie, nie, nie! NIE!_

"Przestań!" udało mu się w końcu uwolnić z gardła przerażony krzyk. Zrobił to, bo Sebastian przywarł ustami do jego szyi. "Sebastian! Nie!" zacisnął mocno powieki i odpychał go od siebie z całej siły. "Przestań!". Nic nie docierało do silniejszego mężczyzny. John zacisnął zęby i to samo zrobił ze swoją pięścią. Bez ostrzeżenia uderzył Sebastiana w kość policzkową. Co prawda leżał na ziemi i zrobił to pod dziwnym kątem, ale cios poskutkował. Moran był oszołomiony, co John skrzętnie wykorzystał. Wyczołgał się spod jego ciała i przylgnął barkiem do najbliższego drzewa. Zimny pot oblał całe jego ciało. Dyszał głośno i głęboko. Położył dłoń na piersi, próbując uspokoić w ten sposób kołaczące serce.

Sebastian z trudem usiadł na ziemi. Wpatrywał się w Johna i również próbował zapanować nad oddechem. "Smakujesz dokładnie tak, jak to zapamiętałem" powiedział po długiej chwili milczenia. Położył ręce na ugiętych i szeroko rozstawionych nogach.

"Za to ty" John w końcu zebrał w sobie siłę, by odpowiedzieć, "ciągle jesteś tym samym sukinsynem. Dokładnie takim, jakim cię zapamiętałem".

Sebastian uniósł kącik ust i potarł spuchnięty policzek. Zapadła cisza. Obaj mężczyźni dochodzili do siebie po tym nagłym wybuchu namiętności ze strony Morana i panicznego strachu, jaki zawładnął Johnem. Siedzieli naprzeciw siebie wśród świergoczących radośnie ptaków. John próbował pogodzić się z faktem, że usta, o których tak bardzo chciał zapomnieć, znów mu o sobie przypomniały. Drżał na myśl, co chodziło po głowie Morana i co mógłby się stać, gdyby nie był w stanie go powstrzymać.

"Nie pamiętam, żebyśmy się pokłócili albo żebyśmy mieli jakiś inny powód, więc dlaczego zniknąłeś?" głos Sebastiana nie był już tak szorstki i zimny, "Dlaczego mnie zostawiłeś?".

John uśmiechnął się ironicznie, opuścił wzrok i pokręcił głową. Nic się nie zmienił. Czuł, że był już w stanie wstać i utrzymać się na nogach. Drzewo było szorstkie i twarde, ale jego samozaparcie i postanowienie, by jak najszybciej się oddalić, było silniejsze niż zadrapania, jakie powstały na jego dłoni, gdy oparł się o nie i podźwignął do góry. "Nie jestem ci winien żadnych wyjaśnień".

"Dziesięć lat. Dziesięć lat, John! Jak długo masz zamiar jeszcze przede mną uciekać?".

Zanim odpowiedział, John chwycił stos gałęzi, które upuścił w trakcie ataku Sebastiana. "Właśnie. Dziesięć lat... A ty nadal nic nie rozumiesz".

"Co mam zrozumieć, skoro unikasz odpowiedzi?" Sebastian zerwał się z miejsca. "Tamtego dnia obudziłem się i dowiedziałem, że już cię nie ma. Zniknąłeś bez słowa. Sholto zagroził mi dyscyplinarką, jeżeli zacznę węszyć i nie dam ci spokoju".

"Zagroził ci, ale zrobiłeś po swojemu i jednak węszyłeś". John zaczął kierować się w stronę obozu, ale przystanął, by wyjaśnić coś sobie z Moranem. "Nie doszło do ciebie, że nie chcę mieć z tobą nic wspólnego?".

"Skąd wiesz...". Na twarzy Sebastiana wymalowało się zaskoczenie, które w ciągu ułamka sekundy zmieniło się w zrozumienie. "Aha, więc to o niego chodziło. O Sholto".

Krew zagotowała się w Johnie do tego stopnia, że prawie odwrócił się na pięcie. Prawie. Zwalczył w sobie pokusę prowadzenia dalszej dyskusji z Sebastianem. Pewnym i szybkim krokiem minął kolejne drzewa. "Nie mieszaj w to Jamesa. Nie mieszaj się w moje życie, bo już od dawna nie ma w nim dla ciebie miejsca!".

"Tym razem nie uciekniesz" krzyknął Moran za oddalającym się i znikającym między drzewami Johnem. "Mam dwa miesiące, żeby udowodnić ci, że nie należysz do nikogo innego, tylko mnie. A tym bardziej do tego wyszczekanego Holmesa!".

Chciał wykrzyczeć, że nigdy do niego nie należał. Z wielkim bólem przychodziło mu przyznanie przed samym sobą, że mimo wielkich nadziei i pragnień jego uczucia nigdy nie były odwzajemnione. Sherlock nie miał o nich pojęcia. Tym, co dobijało go najbardziej, był fakt, że wszyscy wokół zakładali, że było odwrotnie. Ciągłe wmawianie i przekonywanie, że przecież musiało łączyć ich coś więcej niż przyjaźń, raniło Johna. Najgorsza była niemoc, bo nie mógł powiedzieć o swoich prawdziwych uczuciach, jeżeli nie chciał stracić Sherlocka, a stałoby się tak, gdyby wylał przed nim swoje serce. Geniusz widział w nim swojego przyjaciela, gotowego skoczyć za nim w ogień, ale nie obiekt westchnień. Serce Sherlocka było przed nim zamknięte i nic nie mogło tego zmienić.

John z każdym krokiem coraz wyraźniej słyszał rozmowy, odbijające się echem wśród drzew. Pozostali członkowie grupy zdążyli już przygotować obozowisko i nawet rozpalili ogień, który był dość mierny. Gałęzie w tej części lasu nadal były zbyt wilgotne, by mogły służyć jako opał. John zbliżył się do nich z pewną obawą. Czuł pulsowanie pod wrażliwą skórą ust. Był przekonany, że były one spuchnięte i czerwone. Bał się reakcji pozostałych, a zwłaszcza reakcji Sherlocka, który skupił na nim wzrok i nie spuścił go, nawet kiedy John przysiadł się obok na powalonym konarze.

"No nareszcie. Długo ci to zajęło. Zastanawialiśmy się, czy powinniśmy ruszyć ci na ratunek" stwierdził Josh, bawiąc się gitarą, którą trzymał na kolanach.

"Widziałeś jakieś dzikie zwierze?" zapytała Lucy.

John zawahał się chwilę z odpowiedzią. "Można tak powiedzieć". Zbliżył się do ogniska. Usiadł obok Sherlocka i rzucił stos suchych gałęzi pod swoje nogi. Widział, że przyjaciel przyglądał mu się intensywnie.

"To po kiego czorta, żeś zabrał ze sobą te brzdąkające pudło?" Lucy kontynuowała wypytywanie Josha. Rozmowa wróciła po poprzedni tor, co sprawiło Johnowi niemałą ulgę.

"Właśnie" Arian splunął na ziemię, "Ze wszystkich przydatnych rzeczy, jakie mogłeś zabrać dla dobra grupy, ty wziąłeś cholerną gitarę".

Josh delikatnym i eleganckim ruchem pociągnął na struny. Instrument wydał przyjemny dźwięk. "Skąd pewność, że się nie przyda? Wszystko może posłużyć za broń. Wychodzę z założenia, że zawsze należy spodziewać się niespodziewanego" ogłosił z dumą. Momentalnie poczuł niezbyt delikatne uderzenie w tył głowy. Z impetem runął do przodu, ale zdołał utrzymać się na pieńku, na którym siedział.

"Tego się nie spodziewałeś, co?" Sebastian wyłonił się zza jego pleców. Usiał obok z nietęgą miną. Chwycił za patyk i zaczął strugać go ostrym nożem, wyciągniętym z buta.

"Poza tym" Josh miał mu za złe uderzenie, masował głowę otwartą dłonią, "mówiąc o zbędnych rzeczach..." wskazał palcem na łuczniczkę, "Lucy, wzięła łuk! No a niby na co nam on potrzebny?

"Bo będzie nim polować" Sebastian odezwał się, mrucząc pod nosem. "Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na marnowanie amunicji, a jeść musimy".

"Ewentualnie uratuję ci nim tyłek" Lucy chwyciła na przedmiot dyskusji i przejechała palcami po jego długości, ciesząc się dotykiem twardego drewna i napiętej cięciwy. "A jeśli mnie wkurzysz, to zrobię z niego inny użytek" powiedziała groźnie i wykonała ruch, jakby wpychała w coś swój drogocenny łuk.

Dyskusja o przydatnych rzeczach trwała nadal. John miał jednak inny problem na głowie. Sebastian, bo to o nim mowa siedział naprzeciw i mierzył go wzrokiem spod zmrużonych brwi. John za wszelką cenę starał się nie pokazać, jak wiele kosztowało go unikanie jego wzroku i tego, co przeżywał, wciąż czując dotyk jego warg. Nierozważnie odwrócił się do przyjaciela. Sherlock z poważną miną przyglądał się Moranowi, by chwilę później spojrzeć na lekarza. Jego wzrok momentalnie powędrował do ust Johna, a oczy zwęziły się niebezpiecznie. Cholera. Sherlock wiedział. John był zły na Sebastiana i na to, w jakiej postawił go sytuacji. Chciał wierzyć, że Sherlock nie miał pojęcia o jego wcześniejszych związkach z innymi mężczyznami, a teraz dostał dowód, że było inaczej. Był wściekły na Morana i dał mu to do zrozumienia, posyłając w jego stronę zacięte spojrzenie. Sebastian obserwował ich w ciszy. Nie reagował na zaczepki pozostałych członków grupy i ich pytania. Drgnął tylko, kiedy Lucy przechodząc obok, przypadkiem uderzyła go swoim długim warkoczem prosto w twarz.

"John...".

Odwrócił głowę. Arian trzymał w dłoni miskę z czymś parującym w środku. Zapach co prawda nie był zbyt kuszący, ale John przyjął zupę z wdzięcznością. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że musiał korzystać z każdej okazji, by zjeść coś ciepłego i nabrać sił przed wymagającą podróżą. Sherlock wyszedł chyba z tego samego założenia, bo zabrał miskę z rąk, stojącej obok niego Lucy. John zdziwił się, że zrobił to tak chętnie, ale nie ukrywał zadowolenia. Rzeczą, jaka przykuła jego uwagę, były dziwne białe prześwity na rękawiczkach Sherlocka. Zobaczył je, kiedy jego przyjaciel sięgał po miskę. Zaintrygowało go to do tego stopnia, że odłożył na ziemię wszystko, co trzymał i chwycił dłoń Sherlocka. Jego oczom ukazała się przetarta z wewnętrznej strony gruba rękawica, spod której widać było jakiś biały materiał. Najpewniej bandaż. Druga rękawica była w takim samym stanie. A więc to o to chodziło. Sherlock najwyraźniej zapomniało ochraniaczach, kiedy zjeżdżał z liny. John wyrzucał sobie, że nie uprzedził go o takiej możliwości. Sherlock musiał cierpieć, jeżeli jego skóra również przetarła się w tamtej chwili. John przełożył nogę przez konar, na którym siedzieli. Za apteczką nie musiał rozglądać się długo. Lucy odłożyła ją obok pnia. Położył dłoń Sherlocka na swoim udzie i zaczął wyjmować z małego pudełka bandaże, wodę utlenioną i jakieś maści. Był zbyt zaangażowany nowym zadaniem, by zauważyć zainteresowane spojrzenie Sherlocka. Na całe szczęście pozostali nie zwracali na nich większej uwagi. Zajęci byli toczącą się dyskusją.

"Dobra. Zagraj coś" Lucy ostatecznie dała się przekonać namową Josha. "Ale żeby to nie było znowu o jakiejś puszczalskiej Catherine albo o cyckach panny Eleonory" zastrzegła, groźnie patrząc w jego stronę.

"Wedle życzenia" Josh ukłonił się lekko. Struny małej gitary lśniły między jego palcami. Zadrgały, gdy szarpnął je kciukiem. Po lesie rozeszły się ciche i delikatne brzmienia. Początkowo były to tylko dźwięki muzyki, dopiero po dłuższej chwili Josh dołączył do melodii swój głos.

_A flickering candle, the fire went out_   
_A cold wind blew perceptibly_   
_And the day pass_   
_And the time passes_   
_In silence and imperceptibly_   
_You're with me endlessly and endlessly_   
_Something join us, but not perfectly_   
_For the days pass_   
_For time passes_   
_In silence and imperceptibly_

Spokojne dźwięki łagodziły nerwy Johna. Swoją uwagę skupił na pokaleczonych dłoniach Sherlocka. Nie chciał sprawić mu więcej bólu, niż czuł do tej pory. Zdjął rękawicę, a kiedy spojrzał na obandażowaną rękę, miał ochotę uśmiechnąć się pod nosem. Sherlock najwyraźniej postanowił sam o nią zadbać, bo bandaż owinięty był niedokładnie i koślawo. W momencie, gdy zdjął go, zrozumiał, jak wielki ból musiał odczuwać jego przyjaciel przez ten cały czas. Skóra zdarta była aż do krwi na palcach i na środku dłoni. Krew zakrzepła już i przywarła do bandaża. John delikatnie pozbył się go, ale nie obyło się bez rozdarcia kilku skaleczeń, z których znów wypłynęło osocze. O dziwo Sherlock nie drgnął nawet o milimetr. Jego dłoń zrobiła się ciepła, a kiedy John podniósł wzrok, zobaczył piękne oczy przyjaciela, skupione tylko na nim. Długo wpatrywali się w siebie. Tak długo, że John poczuł się nieswojo. Opuścił wzrok i zajął się opatrywaniem jego dłoni. Wyczyścił rany, zdezynfekował i spryskał specjalną substancją, która miała pomóc w regeneracji tkanek. Owinął dłoń czystym bandażem i wziął się za opatrywanie drugiej. Powtórzył czynności, lecz tym razem o wiele wolniej. Uwielbiał dotyk skóry Sherlocka. Była delikatna i miękka. Miał długie, smukłe palce. John mógłby patrzeć na nie godzinami. Cieszył się, że Sherlock pozwalał mu na to w tej chwili. Cierpliwie siedział z otwartą dłonią i pozwalał się dotykać. John nazbyt zatracił się w tym, co robił, by zwracać uwagę na palące spojrzenie, jakim obdarzał go przyjaciel. Czuł za to ciepły oddech na karku, gdy pochylał głowę. Delikatnie przejeżdżał palcem po bandażu. Ile by dał, żeby poczuć je na swojej skórze, żeby to te palce zacisnęły się na jego ramieniu i przycisnęły do ziemi. Gdyby tylko Sherlock pocałował go tak jak chwilę wcześniej Sebastian... Podniósł wzrok. Sherlock patrzył na niego w milczeniu. W jego oczach odbijał się blask ogniska. John zrozumiał, swój błąd. Nie mógł pokazać Sebastianowi, że miał rację. Tu gdzie byli nie obowiązywało żadne prawo. Może poza prawem dziczy. Nikt nie zdziwiłby się śmiercią Sherlocka, bo misja sama w sobie była niebezpieczna i nosiła znamiona samobójczej. Nie mógł pozwolić, by jego ukrywane uczucia do Sherlocka ujrzały światło dzienne ani to, by Sebastian domyślił się, co tak naprawdę czuł do przyjaciela. Zrozumiał, że to będą naprawdę trudne dwa miesiące.

_The memory of travelled paths and roads_   
_Remain in us irrevocably_   
_Although the day pass_   
_Although time passes_   
_In silence and imperceptibly_   
_So, my love one more time_   
_Let's repeat the chorus triumphantly_   
_So do the days pass_   
_So does time pass_   
_In silence and imperceptibly_

Nie przebrzmiały nawet ostatnie nuty melodii, gdy Lucy zerwała się z miejsca. Przebiegła kilka kroków. Oparła się ręką o drzewo, pochyliła i zwymiotowała. Wszyscy popatrzyli na nią zszokowani, ale najbardziej zaskoczony z nich był Josh. 

"Aż tak ci się nie podobało?" zapytał. "Wiesz... Nie musiałaś aż tak tego pokazywać". Odłożył gitarę i skrzyżował ramiona. "Huh" parsknął z niedowierzaniem i lekką obrazą, "z takim nastawieniem, nigdy nie zrozumiesz prawdziwej sztuki".


End file.
